Un final esperado
by Friditas
Summary: Personalmente, me quedé con muchas ganas de un final más detallado entre mis rubios favoritos, así que aquí mi humilde versión de lo que no se vió en el animé, con un poco de imaginación extra
1. 1 Pensando en tí

**Un final esperado**

1. Pensando en ti.

El sr. William se encontraba muy pensativo en su biblioteca de la mansión en Lakewood, por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo andaba mal ¿La había decepcionado tanto? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba, de que ambos se amaban y merecían la oportunidad de ser felices. La última vez que lo vió, estaba convencido de recuperarse a sí mismo, de recuperar su gran pasión: el teatro, de volver a levantarse y ser el gran chico que fue; había decidido dejar a Susana, no lo creía capaz de regresar con ella. No, eso no podía ser, ella se encontraba en Nueva York y él en un pequeño sitio llamado Rockstown; sí, George lo había encontrado en aquél pequeño teatro, bueno, luego de dejar botado su puesto en Sratford, tal vez quería empezar con algo pequeño, él era un hombre de honor, seguramente apoyaría económicamente a Susana pero no regresaría con ella, aún amaba a Candy, eso había quedado muy claro, supuso que la última vez no había querido verla debido a que él apenas iniciaría el camino de recuperación, que la buscaría en cuanto tuviese un empleo y nuevamente pisara un escenario… Pero no lo hizo ¿Porqué?

¡Ahora lo entendía! Aún no dejaba el alcohol ¡El maldito alcohol! Terry ¿Dónde está tu valor? ¿Tu fuerza de voluntad? ¡Lo difícil ya pasó! Se libró de un compromiso absurdo y regresaba al teatro. Merecía una oportunidad, lo apreciaba demasiado para saberlo.

Y Candy –"mi" Candy- pensaba, la había visto derrumbarse al separarse de él, sufrir al encontrar las revistas; ella que siempre se mostraba fuerte y optimista ante todos; le había mostrado su lado frágil y vulnerable a él, a "su amigo", a" su hermano", a Albert. Ella, a quien literalmente le debía la vida, lo había cuidado tanto… -Sí, ella merece la oportunidad de ser feliz… aunque no sea conmigo.-

¿En qué momento pasó? Cuando mi mente era un abismo de niebla y oscuridad, ahí estaba ella; con su sonrisa, sus palabras de aliento, su apoyo incondicional; sin importarle la sociedad, perder el trabajo, el rechazo de la tía abuela, y el veto de los hospitales… Mmm eso aún había de arreglarlo. Mi pequeña, me enamoré de ti como un estúpido, me alegrabas el corazón con cada detalle, como aquellas tazas con nuestras iniciales, tal como pensé que algún día las tendrían nuestras argollas, cuando recuperara mi pasado y pudiera ofrecerte un futuro… ¡Ah cómo extraño vivir contigo! Respirar tu aroma, escuchar tu voz, tu risa, tus cantos… tus "encantos"… ¡Albert, respétala!

Que lejanos parecen los días a tu lado. Candy, lo que más deseo en el mundo es tu felicidad, lamento tanto haberte dejado así, pero no era el momento de la verdad aún, sé que me buscabas, ví los volantes, lo siento mucho, tenía la idea que al enviarte aquel presente, te dirigieras al remitente y encontraras tu felicidad con Terry, aunque me doliera el alma, sería feliz con tu propia felicidad, por eso me extrañó tanto que ni siquiera hablaras con él, aunque sé que lo viste; los informantes de George dicen que charlaste con Eleanor, no saben que es su madre, pero eso me confirma que no quisiste hablar con él. Ya habrá tiempo para saber que pasó, ahora lo que me importa es hablar yo mismo contigo, faltan sólo unos días para la presentación y no puedo permitir que te enteres de la verdad por los diarios o por alguien que no sea yo. Debes saber todo por mi, aclarar tantas cosas y sobre todo, no fallar a tu confianza, y por supuesto, me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo ese día, aunque tendrá que ser como miembro de los Andry, ¡Porque sigues siendo una Andry!

En ese momento, entra George a la biblioteca

-William, ya salgo rumbo a Chicago, vengo a asegurarme si necesitas algo

-De hecho George, sí necesito un favor, me parece que ya es tiempo de hablar con Candy

-¡Me parece perfecto William! La señorita Candy merece conocer tu identidad por ti mismo, déjame adivinar ¿La quieres en la presentación verdad?

-Claro, ella es una Andry

-Debes saber que la sra. Elroy la despreció y le prohibió usar el apellido

-¿Quéeeee? ¿Y porqué diablos no lo dijiste antes? ¡Es absurdo!

-William, la señora Elroy estaba muy deprimida, tienes que entenderla, tú, su único sobrino directo, el heredero, ¡estabas desaparecido! ¡Pensamos que estarías muerto! Y además Stear, su sobrino, al que ella misma crió, se marchaba a la guerra como voluntario. Aunado a esto, los Leagan le informaron que ella vivía "en pecado" con un vil vagabundo, pues obviamente descargó su ira contra la chica, incluso cuando estaba enferma, creéme que si yo lo hubiera sabido a tiempo, la hubiese ayudado, pero el joven Archie y la señorita Britter lo hicieron, y pues… la llevaron directo contigo ¿No?

-¡Oh sí! Recuerdo muy bien ése día, pero Candy no me dijo nada de la tía, ella nunca habla mal de nadie… Bueno pues con mayor razón, debo hablar primero con la tía, necesito que le digas que es urgente, que venga unos días antes de lo planeado, dile que se le requiere para ultimar detalles del evento. Y a Candy le dices la verdad, que el tío abuelo desea presentarse con ella antes de que sea oficial, porfavor no permitas que se niegue

-¿Y si la señora Elroy se niega a venir antes que Candy?

-¡Entonces, tendré que ir a Chicago!


	2. 2 Aclaraciones

2. Aclaraciones

Cuando George llegó a la mansión de chicago, se sorprendió de lo que allí sucedía, ¡Pero qué demonios pensaba Elroy! ¡A William no le iba a gustar nada! Llevó a Candy inmediatamente a Lakewood, después de todo, las cosas iban a ser más rápido de lo planeado.

En la habitación de los retratos, donde Candy nerviosamente esperaba encontrar al famoso tío abuelo, encontró a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado pero también a la que más había buscado: Albert, "su Albert"; salieron hacia aquél sitio en el que se habían encontrado hace ya muchos años: la casita del bosque.

Él, que siempre de una manera u otra había estado para ella, como su amigo: salvándole la vida en aquella cascada, consolándola por Anthony incluso sobre su propio dolor, y también por aquel corazón destrozado por Terry; o como el hombre que la había adoptado: rescatándola de ir a México, brindándole una familia, una educación e incluso fomentando sus travesuras, como aquellos disfraces que le envió para el festival de mayo. Siempre había estado ahí, como un ángel, exactamente de misma forma que él la veía a ella, como un ángel que había llegado a su vida para salvarlo, para ayudarlo a encontrarse a sí mismo, alimentándolo, cuidándolo, ocupándose de él y llenándolo de detalles y amor, sí, de un amor fraternal, con ella se había sentido seguro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casa; por esas mismas razones era exactamente que no podía decirle lo mucho que la amaba, sabía muy bien que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Y por supuesto ¡no permitiría que la casaran con Neal! ¡La tía se había vuelto completamente chiflada! Eso lo arreglaría cuanto antes, así tuviera que llevarse él mismo a su sobrino a la mismísima China.

-Candy, necesito preguntarte ¿Qué sucedió en Rockstown?

-¡Oh, miserable tramposo!¡Cómo si no lo supieras! ¡Me llevé el peor fiasco de mi vida! Esperaba encontrar a mi compañero, a mi confidente, y ¡No estabas ahí!

-Pero debes saber porqué lo hice…

-¡Oh sí! ¡Porque resultaste ser más maquiavélico que la tía abuela!- dijo levantando su nariz, y dejando al rubio atónito-

-¡Pequeña! Yo quería…

-Conozco perfectamente cuáles fueron tus intenciones, ví a Terry… Lo vi actuando en un teatro de mala muerte y completamente ebrio… Fue una decepción muy grande ¿Sabes? Yo renuncié a él sabiendo que se quedaba en su ámbito, en su gran amor: el teatro, era una gran promesa, lo decían todos los diarios; sin embargo, llevó su carrera a la ruina, ¡Abandonó a Susana! Por quien supuestamente nos separamos, y el "gran honor de caballero inglés" del que tanto presumía se fué por la borda, y con ello, su promesa de ser feliz… Ese no es el Terry que conocí, ni del que me enamoré; ya de estudiantes intenté ayudarlo con esos vicios, pero a estas alturas, no podría hacerlo…

-¡Candy!

-Es la verdad Albert, yo fui a ese pueblo buscándote a ti, y jamás imaginé encontrarlo a él en tales circunstancias

-¿Es que acaso ya no lo amas?

-Siempre lo querré, mi rebelde, tengo tantos recuerdos bellos de él; tan incomprendido que sus actos rayaban en la amargura, grosero, malcriado y a la vez tan dulce como para tocar toda una noche para mi a manera de despedida, la primera de varias, tan lleno de sueños… Sin embargo, aquél día nevado, supe que era el último adiós.-

Albert la miraba asombrado, George siempre mencionó que la veía pensativa y taciturna en los meses en que regresó a sus obligaciones, dejándola sola; siempre pensó que era por Terry, que ya no había ante quien fingir su tristeza.

-Albert, por favor no me veas así, creéme que he pensado mucho en él, y lo nuestro no era un amor del tipo "felices por siempre", cuando fui a N.Y. Terry se portó frío y distante, ni siquiera me abrazó, él ya había tomado una decisión antes de que yo llegara. Cuando lo dejé, prometí a Susana no buscarlo jamás, ¡Pero él tampoco lo hizo! Yo fui siempre sincera con él, le conté que vivía contigo a pesar de que me aconsejaron que no lo hiciera, él en cambio, no confió en mí, tuve que enterarme por terceras personas lo que había sucedido, pensándolo bien, tal vez las cosas siempre fueron así conTerryl, recuerdo que me defendió muchas veces de las groserías de Neal, pero no de las de él mismo jajaja, la primera vez que robo un beso, lo abofeteé por abusivo

-¿Lo golpeaste por un beso?

-Sí, pero no te conduelas tanto de él, pues también lo hizo

-¿Te pegó?

-Sé defenderme. Albert, amé a Terry, pero fue un amo juvenil, inmaduro e ingenuo; tal como lo éramos él y yo en ese tiempo. Cuando nos enfrentamos al mundo real, adulto y cada quien con sus anhelos, simplemente no pudimos estar juntos, tal vez parecía que el destino se empeñaba en alejarnos, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a luchar por el otro. Lamento mucho la situación por la que pasa, pero confío que su madre sabrá impulsarlo a recuperar su camino, ¡El amor de una madre, lo puede todo!-

Albert se hallaba desconcertado, Candy hablaba con una madurez admirable, al mismo tiempo no concebía que Terry hubiera podido golpear a su pequeña, si hubiese sabido de aquello, lo hubiera noqueado en aquella cantina, no le hubiera propinado unos cuantos puñetazos para hacerlo reaccionar; ni siquiera Tom que era como su hermano y que jugaba brusco con Candy, a quien ella siempre golpeaba se había atrevido a lastimarla, ella misma le contó que él no podría pegarle a una chica ¡Arghhh maldita sea Albert, contrólate! Candy tiene razón, en ese tiempo eran solo unos chicos inmaduros… y ahora, ella era toda una mujer… Una hermosísima mujer ¡Albert, concéntrate, ya estás peor de inmaduro!

Decidieron que Candy se quedaría esa noche en la mansión, así que cenarían juntos, mientras George ya se había ido a dormir, después de todo, el pobre hombre había realizado dos viajes sin descanso de ida y vuelta a Chicago.

-Pequeña, -dijo mientras cenaban- quiero pedirte que me acompañes a la "presentación oficial del patriarca"

-Albert, no creo que a la tía abuela le guste la idea

-Eres una Andry, pero no es por obligación, me haría muy feliz que estés ahí, conmigo, además nunca hemos ido juntos a ningún baile, ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te pise?

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, ¡Te debo tanto! Y no jovencito, el que debería temer por algunos pisotones eres tú, podrías preguntarle a Archie- dijo estallando en carcajadas-

-Muy bien, pues tenemos un plan, y de la tía yo me ocupo, sin embargo, me preocupa un poco el asunto de Neal, que te parecería ir unos días al hogar de Pony, y piensas en tu futuro, yo me ocuparé de que el veto en los hospitales te sea retirado, habría querido hacerlo hace mucho, pero no podía aún. Yo, luego del evento estaré solo unos días por aquí, ya que saldré de viaje

-¿Y la guerra?- dijo Candy asustada-

-No te preocupes pequeña, iré a Sudamérica, y nos escribiremos como antes, incluso mucho más ¿Cierto?

-Síiii, claro

-Así que retomando el tema, bailarás conmigo toda la noche –dijo coquetamente- pues pasará un tiempo antes de volver a vernos

-Pero al menos sabré dónde está el mago

-¿El mago? ¿De qué hablas Candy?

-¡Pues de ti! Señor "aparezco y desaparezco a mi antojo" – dijo riéndose estruendosamente-

-Pequeña –haciendo un puchero- lo siento tanto, pero el secreto de los Andry no me pertenecía

-Lo entiendo Albert, oye… y… ¿Cómo debería dirigirme a ti en esa fiesta? ¿Señor Andry? ¿Sir William? ¿Padre..?

-¡Candy! –tosió Albert atragantándose con el vino que tomaba- Por favor, trátame como siempre, soy exactamente la misma persona y la relación que existe entre nosotros no es de la incumbencia de nadie. Soy un tutor, así que jamás, óyeme bien: jamás me veas como a un padre que además no soy tan viejo

-¡Cómo! –respiro aliviadísima- Pero si eres el tío abuelo debes ser viejísimo, eso es lo que se rumora por ahí, solo que te conservas muy bien –sonrió pícara-

Albert entrecerrando los ojos le dijo:

-Candy, sabes perfectamente que te llevo menos de 8 años –ambos estallaron en carcajadas-

-¡Huy que susceptible tío abuelo! Creo que se ponen sensibles con la edad

-Ashi esh, no hagas enojar a eshte anciano o conocerás su lado cascarrabias y tendrá de darte unas nalgadas

Candy se sonrojó al instante y Albert se imaginó tocándole el trasero, por lo que inmediatamente aclaró:

-Perdón pequeña, era una broma de un inocente viejecito

-Sí claro Albert, no te preocupes –dijo la rubia con las mejillas ardiendo-


	3. 3 El padre árbol

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTA HISTORIA, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

3. El padre árbol.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue llevada por el mismo Albert al hogar de Pony; ahí charlaron con las madres de la chica y les explicaron la identidad del mismo; la señorita Pony les dijo que Dios obraba siempre de cierta manera por un motivo y que ellos, debían ser muy agradecidos por haberlos puesto uno en el camino del otro con una especie de "hilos invisibles" para salvarse mutuamente. Luego del almuerzo, Albert paseó a los niños en su automóvil, jugó con ellos y mientras, Candy se cambió a unos pantalones para estar cómoda, le dijo que quería enseñarle un sitio especial y le ofreció su mano. Caminaron juntos hacia el "padre árbol" y ella le explicó lo importante que le era ése preciso lugar.

-Albert, ¿Recuerdas que una vez te gané a trepar un árbol?

-No, ¡Claro que no! Eso fue una vil trampa tuya

-¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? Para estar seguros, claro- decía al tiempo que iniciaba el ascenso, él, sonriendo gustoso, la imitó. Al llegar a una rama gruesa y fuerte, ella simplemente se sentó y el rubio se acomodó junto a ella-

- ¿Te parece familiar pequeña?

-Mucho, Bert –él abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido-

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Bert, porqué ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Claro que sí pequeña! Es que así me llamaba alguien muy especial de mi pasado…

-¿Alguna chica? – aventuró a decir Candy, algo celosa-

- Sí, alguien muy importante para mí; pero no hablemos de ella ahorita, prometo que te contaré, en éste momento ya casi tengo que irme, pero sígueme llamando así, me gusta –dijo al tiempo que tocaba pícaramente la punta de la nariz de su pequeña con el dedo índice-

- Está bien- comento la rubia con la gran incertidumbre de saber quién era esa chica tan ¿cómo la había llamado? "importante", y porqué demonios se le había ocurrido llamarlo así ¿Sería una ex novia? Sí, seguramente, pero dijo que era parte de su PASADO, bueno pues ojalá "ese" pasado estuviera bien enterrado, ¡Hay! ¿Porqué se le ocurrió a ella desenterrarlo? Pues pensándolo bien, resulta que ella también tenía un pasado…-

-Bert, mira, ésa es la colina de Pony, un sitio muy especial para mi, ahí conocí al príncipe ¿Recuerdas que te conté?

-Sí, me acuerdo –dijo Albert con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿O sí? ¡Oh, por Dios, él sabía a quién se refería!-

- Tu primer amor ¿Cierto Candy?

-Así es, a los seis años y toda la vida su recuerdo me ha hecho feliz. ¡Oye! Tal vez ahora que ya recordaste ser un Andry, podrías saber quién fue aquel chico

-Y si lo supiera, ¿Te gustaría que te lo presentara?

-¿Y por qué no? Sería… Interesante saber al fin quién era aquél misterioso sujeto ¿No crees?

-Muy bien pequeña, la próxima vez que visite éste lugar, me aseguraré de poder decirte quién era el dichoso príncipe de la colina, te lo prometo –dijo guiñándole el ojo- Ahora sí, me tengo que ir, debo llegar a Chicago antes de la cena para charlar hoy mismo con la tía, en unos días George o yo vendremos por ti, no quiero que confíes en nadie más, lo que menos deseo es otra trampa de Neal.

-No te preocupes, él no tiene porqué saber que estoy aquí.

Luego de despedirse de todos en el hogar de Pony, Albert salió rumbo a Chicago, Candy se quedó un rato afuera mientras veía desaparecer en el horizonte, el auto de su adorado rubio

-Candy –dijo la señorita Pony- nunca mencionaste que el chico con el que vivías fuera tan joven

-¡Y tan buen mozo! – agregó la hermana María-

-¡Pero qué cosas dicen! En ese momento, él era mi paciente, yo no tendría ninguna razón para darle importancia a ninguno de esos aspectos, sólo a su salud.

- Pero ya no es tu paciente – dijo despreocupadamente la hermana María, sonrojando a la chica-

-Resulta impactante saber que es el mismísimo patriarca Andry ¿verdad? –comentó la señorita Pony- el mismo que te adoptó…

-Sí señorita, pero legalmente sólo es mi tutor, pues él tenía 20 años al momento de la adopción y aún era menor de edad –dijo la rubia enfáticamente-

-Han hablado al respecto…

-Sí, justamente ayer

-Muy bien Candy, me da gusto que el famoso tío abuelo sea alguien que te quiere tanto y que siempre te ha cuidado…


	4. 4 La tía Elroy

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, esta historia es con motivos de entretenimiento.

4. La tía Elroy

Al llegar a la mansión de Chicago, Albert encontró a George en la puerta

-Vaya William, eres puntual

-¿Pensaste que no vendría?

- No lo dudé ni un momento –dijo con complicidad- pero pensé que podrías retrasarte

Entraron juntos a la mansión con las llaves de Albert, sin ser notados por los sirvientes, se dirigían rumbo a la biblioteca cuando escucharon voces en el salón de té.

-¡Tenemos que hallar a la huérfana! –decía la voz de una mujer, Albert le hizo una señal de silencio a George y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia aquél sitio-

-Entiendo Sarah, y creéme que estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque aún no consigo entender como a Neal parece no importarle que haya sido deshonrada por un "don nadie"; sin embargo, al ser la heredera de William, prefiero mil veces que se case con mi nieto a con aquél sujeto –dijo claramente Elroy dejando a Albert conmocionado "¡Así que eso era!"-

-Tía abuela, yo la amo, y eso debería importar, tú no te preocupes por ese vagabundo, la encontraré y si es necesario la haré mía para que considere un honor volverse mi esposa

-¡No digas tonterías Neal! –gritoneó una mujer más joven, seguramente Eliza- Si esa dama de establo ya ha sido del vagabundo y seguramente de Terry también, o acaso ¿Olvidas el escándalo en el san Pablo? ¡La iban a expulsar por eso!

En ese momento, Albert ya no pudo controlarse más y abrió las puertas de par en par

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Interrumpo algo? –La tía abuela se atragantó con el té y conmocionada trató rápidamente de recordar los detalles de la conversación ¿Escucharía algo? Si oyó lo que Elisa decía de su protegida, pues ¡Qué bueno! Pero si oyó lo de la herencia… ¡Ojalá que no!

- Tía abuela –grito Neal- él es el maldito vagabundo con el que vive Candy ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Largo! – La pobre tía ahora estaba al borde del desmayo ¡No, no podía ser! ¿O sí?-

-¡Qué desvergüenza la suya presentarse aquí! –dijo Sarah, mientras Eliza pensaba "vaya pero si la mosca muerta no tiene tan mal gusto, si no fuera un pobretón y don nadie, lo vería muy apuesto"-

-¿Eso cree… señora? –Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Sarah y fulminándola con la mirada

-¡Noo! -bramó George- los acuerdos, los tiempos, ¡Porfavor!

-Usted no es bienvenido, ¡Lárguese o lo mandaré a echar! ¡No quiero volver a verlo aquí, jamás! –grito Neal-

Albert, más calmado por las palabras de George, sonrió cínicamente y dirigiéndose directamente a Neal dijo:

-Muy bien, si ése es tu deseo, te aseguro que a lo mucho me verás una vez más y luego ¡Jamás! Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una cita con la dama y debo hablar con ella –haciendo una reverencia a Elroy-

-¡Tía abuela!- dijo Eliza- ¡No puede ser verdad! Usted no debe recibir a éste hombre, me causa repugnancia el simple hecho de encontrarme cerca de él…

-De hecho, nos estaba esperando ¿Cierto señora Elroy? -habló George

-Sí, sí, es cierto –balbuceó aún pálida- si me disculpan –viendo a Sarah- tengo una cita, deben retirarse, hablaremos después.

-¡Tía abuela! –dijo indignada Sara dirigiéndose a la salida, barriendo al rubio y seguida por sus hijos.

Albert tocó la campanilla de servicio y solicitó té para los nervios para la tía abuela y pidió que la servidumbre se asegurara que los 3 Leagan salían de la mansión, pues conocía la debilidad de Eliza a espiar

-William ¿Qué no estabas en Lakewood?

-Así es tía, pero he venido a comunicarle que llevaré una pareja a la presentación

-¿Ah sí? y ¿Puedo preguntar de quién se trata?

-De Candy

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! William, ella no es la chiquilla que tú pensabas, en tu ausencia tuvo un comportamiento reprobable, ¿Acaso George no te ha contado? –dijo viendo con reproche al aludido-

-¿Me tenía que contar que vivía con un vagabundo? –la tía asentó con la cabeza- pues tía ¿Qué no escucho a Neal? ¡Ese vagabundo soy yo!

-¡No, eso no puede ser!

-Pues lo es, y si George o usted hubieran cuidado de ella en mi desaparición, como se supone que sabían era mi deseo, ¡Me habrían encontrado de inmediato! ¿Y si hubiera sido un psicópata? Tía, yo perdí la memoria, ya se lo he dicho, sólo decía "Chicago" en mi delirio y me llevaron al hospital donde casualmente trabajaba Candy, del que por cierto su querida Sarah se encargó de que la despidieran. Yo no sabía nada de mí, ¡Nada! Me trataban como a una escoria, pues pensaban que podía ser un espía y Candy, ella confió en mí, me cuidó, buscó un departamento que entre mis sobrinos Stear y Archie, con sus novias, le ayudaron a adaptar, ella abandonó la comodidad del internado en el hospital ¡Por mí!, Arriesgó su honorabilidad, se arriesgó al "qué dirán" ¡Por mí!, me alimentó, me arropó, me cuidó, e incluso me mantuvo en lo que pude recuperarme un poco y conseguir un empleo donde no requiriera documentos, ¿Se imagina que hubiera sido de mi sin ella?

-¡William! Pero ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Por supuesto tía y de paso quiero aclararle que yo no la deshonré , pude olvidarme de quien era, pero mis principios no me abandonaron

-¡No es posible! Yo… La traté tan mal… Fui tan… Injusta…

-Y ¿Llegó a ver en los diarios la noticia de cuando se escapó un león del circo?

-Creo que sí…

-Pues –dijo desabrochándose la camisa y dejando a George atónito- mientras usted sacaba de ésta casa a una Candy enferma, ella curaba mis heridas –dijo mostrando las cicatrices ocasionadas de los zarpazos de aquél león

-¡Por Dios William! Yo… lo lamento tanto…

-Me parece que a quien debe decírselo es a ella, porque además de todo, usted pensaba casarla a la fuerza, mintiendo que era una orden mía ¡Por una estúpida herencia! –bramo enojadísimo-

-William, no me hables en ese tono, yo sólo quise hacerlo por tu bien, no pensé que…

-¡Exacto, no pensó! Pero déjeme aclarar que he dispuesto en mi testamento que cuando yo muera ni un centavo de mi fortuna será para ninguno de los Leagan, sin importar con quién estén casados, ¡NADA! ¿Está claro? Y Candy continúa como mi heredera universal, si yo llegara a tener hijos, sépalo de una vez tía, Candy será su única albacea.

-Claro hijo, será como tu digas

Albert miró a George para asegurarse que mañana mismo llevaría a cabo ese trámite, y pudo ver una sonrisa disimulada en él

-Y respecto a los Leagan usted vió como la trataron y ha sido testigo de cómo me han tratado a mí, así que no serán bienvenidos en mi casa, en ninguna de ellas. El señor Leagan es un buen hombre, y ha trabajado honradamente, así que lo pondré a cargo de los hoteles de Florida, espero claro, que se lleve a su familia con él para cumplir el deseo de su querido Neal ¡Y no verlos más!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada tía! Entre usted y Sarah han hecho de esos chicos unos malcriados ¿Sabe lo odiada que es Elisa en su círculo social? ¡Hasta sus primos la detestaban! Y ese Neal es un parásito, yo a su edad ya me había graduado y bajo la tutela de George seguía aprendiendo todo lo referente a las empresas de la familia, Archie Cornwell está estudiando y ha solicitado una pasantía en la compañía, en cambio Neal, es un holgazán, pero eso va a tener que cambiar, hablaré con su padre, y si no se prepara, jamás podrá trabajar en ninguna de las empresas Andry, obviamente si no trabaja, tampoco heredará nada de los Andry

-¡William!

-Y tía, por favor encárguese de los diarios se retracten de la noticia sobre ese compromiso absurdo, o mejor aún, si no lo han publicado, porque puede resultar muy humillante para ese muchacho…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_CHICAS, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY, PERO MUY FELIZ. PROMETO SUBIR AL MENOS 2 CAPITULOS POR SEMANA._

_: Qué bueno que te guste mi historia, es la primera vez que publico un fic, pero voy bastante adelantada, así que confío subir al menos 2 capítulos por semana, y si me aplico tal vez más._

_Magnolia A: Saludos, me hace muy feliz saber que te está gustando mi trabajo y espero que sigas por aquí._

_Stear´s girl: NUESTRO, nuestro divino Albert, yo también me apunto por uno así ;)_

_Lisbely32: Yo también era fan de Terry, y me frustraba mucho el que no pudieran reencontrarse, el que Candy lo hubiera seguido hasta América y no pudiera topárselo, pero me dí cuenta que cuando él tuvo la oportunidad, no hizo nada por defender ese amor, no luchó por ella jamás. Aunque sí le desearía un final más afortunado que estar atado a la fulanita que todas odiamos (aparte de Elisa, claro) Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero que te siga gustando_


	5. 5 Los diarios

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

5. Los diarios

En Nueva York, un Terry enojadísimo, casi al borde de la desesperación, mira la foto diario, sin comprender

-¿Cómo es posible que se case con éste imbécil? ¡Tiene que haber un maldito error!

-Cálmate Terry. El chico parece ser de una familia respetable y además no es tan mal mozo, ¿Es que tanto te molesta que te haya olvidado?

-¡No digas tonterías Susana! Si no hubiese querido que me olvidara, no estaría contigo, ¡Estaría con ella! Entiende de una vez por favor, ¡Te elegí a ti! ¡Dos veces! Pero es que en verdad el tipo no tiene nada de respetable, lo conozco, iba en el mismo colegio que nosotros y la trataba muy mal, era un ser deleznable, es su más odioso primo, bueno, junto a su hermana…

-¿Su primo?

-Obviamente no sanguíneo, pertenece a la familia que la adoptó

-Ya entiendo, pero Terry, pudo haber cambiado, después de todo ya no es un chiquillo, un estudiante, ¡Es un hombre! Seguro que ha madurado, vamos, al menos tienes que darle el beneficio de la duda

-¡No, no y no! Créeme que no me molestaría si se casara con alguno de sus otros parientes, con los Cornwell se llevaba muy bien y son mucho más decentes –aunque me destrozaría igualmente, pensaba-

-Terry, ella lo eligió por algo…

-¡Es una basura! No lo concibo, definitivamente no voy a leer más periódicos ya nunca más, los que no hablan estupideces de nosotros, se inventan historias absurdas –arrojando el diario al piso-

-No Terry, ¡Deja de negarlo! Esto es por Candy, tú verías a cualquiera indigno de casarse con ella, ¡A cualquiera que no seas tú! –rompiendo en llanto- Si yo no fuera una lisiada, si yo no te necesitara tanto, si yo no sufriera tanto dolor que me amarga y me atormenta, tú tal vez podrías enamorarte de mí, ¡Pero soy horrenda! Comparada con ella, con todas…

-Susana –dijo el guapo actor, intentando tranquilizarse al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a su silla de ruedas- Tú eres hermosa, lamento mucho el sufrimiento por el que pasas, odio que tengas dolor, pero aquí estoy, aquí estoy para ti –tomándola de la barbilla- Mírame, estoy frente a ti, tócame, no me volveré a ir, te lo he prometido muchas veces, entiende que ella fue muy importante para mí, y solo quiero su bienestar , yo la lastimé, además, ha tenido una vida muy dura, no lo imaginarías. Ella se sacrificó también por ti, sin conocerte, sólo quiero que ahora sea feliz. ¿Puedes entender eso? Tú eres mi presente y grábatelo bien, siempre serás bella.

-¡Terry!

-Me tengo que ir, vendré mañana –dándole un beso en la frente-

El chico salió, mientras Susana pensaba: Terry tiene razón respecto a Candy, las cosas no debieron ser así, pero él es mío, y sin él no puedo vivir, simplemente me faltaría el aire para respirar, creo que le escribiré una carta a Candy, tengo el remitente de la carta que alguna vez escondí, tal vez aún viva ahí - Mi adorado Terry ¿Alguna vez podrás amarme como yo lo hago? Tienes que amarme Terry, tú lo has dicho, soy tu presente.

El actor caminaba en la calle perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía el corazón roto. –Pero ¿Qué pensabas, idiota? ¿Qué te iba a esperar toda la vida? ¿Qué guardaría "luto" eterno a tu memoria? Arrrgh, pero ¿Porqué con él? No, eso no era normal, no podía ser, con ése imbécil no… Y si tal vez… ¿La estuvieran forzando? Le escribiré a Albert, él debe saber la verdad… Mi Pecosa, ¿Porqué..?-

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Pony:

-Pues sí Gatita, fue un shock ver la nota en el periódico, Annie y yo fuimos inmediatamente a buscar a la tía abuela; sabíamos que no podía ser verdad, pero mayor fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar en la mansión ¡a Albert!

-Archie, me da tanto gusto que les haya aclarado las cosas, espero que los del diario se retracten –dijo Candy alegremente-

-Sí Candy, ¡Aún no puedo creer que Albert sea su tío abuelo!

-Shh, recuerda que es un secreto mi amor, él nos especificó claramente que hablaría con nosotros antes del famoso evento porque lo acompañamos en su enfermedad y creyó que merecíamos saber la verdad por él mismo, me da tanto gusto que el tío abuelo sea tan buen hombre

-¡Y que te quiera tanto Candy! –dijo la sonriente pareja al unísono, sonrojando levemente a Candy

-Candy, ¿Estás emocionada por ser su pareja en el gran baile de su presentación al mundo?

-Annie, él me invitó como miembro de los Andry, no como "su" pareja –los novios se miran desconcertados-

-Pero Candy, él nos dijo que tú entrarías con él, que lo acompañarás en el discurso, y que bailará contigo ¿No te mencionó algo así?

-Bueno sí, algo así, pero…

-¡Entonces irás como su pareja! –exclamaron ambos-

-Gatita, ¿tienes idea de cuántos empresarios querrán presentarle a sus hijas?

-¿Y de cuántas mujeres solteras se le insinuarán? –intervino Annie- Van a rondarlo como abejas a la miel. Es soltero, rico, joven, excesivamente educado y amable, además de muy guapo, es…

-Sí Annie, ¡Es todo un dechado de virtudes! – dijo el chico interrumpiéndola y enmarcando una ceja mientras la pobre sólo atinó a bajar la mirada sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo- También lo conocemos, por si no recuerdas; pero no solo es rico, es el heredero de los Andry, el patriarca de uno de los clanes más importantes de América y de Europa, es poderoso… Candy, tienes que ayudar al pobre hombre, no lo dejarán tranquilo ni las mujeres casaderas, ni los hombres de negocios, George se ha encargado de agendarle los días consecutivos a muchos empresarios, juntas y presentaciones en la oficina, luego vendrán los viajes igual de ajetreados, pero Albert no aceptó visitas sociales, George me dijo que para eso es la fiesta, para socializar, así que irán sobre él, yo creo que por eso te quiere a su lado todo el tiempo.

Candy se hallaba sorprendida y celocísima, no había pensado en todo eso ¿De verdad habría tipas descaradas coqueteándole a "su" Albert? ¿Señores ofreciéndole a sus hijas cual objetos? ¿Qué no tenían dignidad? ¿Esa era la alta sociedad o suciedad? ¿Y sólo para eso la había invitado? ¡Para "espantarle a las moscas"! Sí, seguro huirían con sus modos salvajes de los que tanto hablaba la tía abuela

-¡Pues no sabía que soy tan fea para andar espantando a la gente!- dijo al fin indignada-

-No digas tonterías Candy, -regañó Annie- Si tú te arreglas elegante y glamorosa , te verás bellísima y las ahuyentarás "de otra manera" –la rubia se quedó boquiabierta e insegura dijo:

-¿Tú crees? Noo…

-Claro Gatita, eres tan hermosa que no se atreverán a competir con tu belleza

Ahora fue el turno de Annie para enmarcar la ceja volteando a ver a su novio

-Claro Archie, es lo que quería decir, Candy también es un dechado de virtudes ¿No crees? –dijo algo seria mientras el pobre Archie comenzaba a sentir calor-

-Muero por ver la cara de los Leagan cuando sepan la verdad –dijo el chico tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema- Será la cereza del pastel, una especie de venganza personal del tío abuelo

-¡No!, ¡Eso no! –bramó la rubia- él no es vengativo en absoluto, es muy noble y dulce…

- Candy, tal vez contigo es así, con la gente que aprecia; pero estamos hablando de alguien muy poderoso, tiene que ser despiadado para ser respetado, es muy joven y seguro que todos los magnates se irán como cuervos sobre él para tentar su temple. Hasta ahora, en la clandestinidad, ha obrado brillantemente, pero en el mundo laboral, tiene fama de ser implacable, recuerda que pronto empezaré a trabajar en la empresa y estaba ávido de información para llegar bien preparado con él.

-No Archie, Albert es un hombre que se rige con ante todo honor, es muy brillante pero jamás podría ser despiadado, es digno y bueno; si en alguien confío plenamente, es en él y sé que no haría nada de lo pudiera avergonzarse después

Los novios intercambiaron miradas al tiempo que sus pensamientos se sincronizaban: ¿Desde cuándo Candy habla de Albert con tanta devoción?

Saludos y mil gracias a todas las personas que me han hecho el honor de leerme, de verdad no sé como expresar lo feliz que me hacen, y especialmente gracias por los bellos comentarios a: **Magnolia A, Guest, Maxima, Carito Andrew, rita miller, Fersita 92, dulcecandy 42, clau agvel, Stear's girl, y lisbely 32**

**Gatita Andrew:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¡eso es amor! Espero seguir la misma línea de los personajes y no perder la escencia de su personalidad, gracias por tu apoyo

**Blackcat:** Sí, ¿Quién no lo va a amar? Si lo que deseamos es uno igual de carne y hueso, jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras


	6. 6 Humildad

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

6. Humildad

George llegó al hogar de Pony dos días antes de la fiesta, Candy charló con él y le solicitó que si antes del viaje de Albert podría agendarle un día para ella, para hacer una comida de despedida en el campo, ahí mismo, en el Hogar de Pony, aunque aclaró que entendía que él no deseaba compromisos de tipo social y entendería si no fuera posible, además comrendía lo ajustado de los tiempos. George sonrió ante lo inesperado de la propuesta, pero sabía que los días posteriores William estaría trabajando como loco, y en viaje posterior, ni se diga, así que sin dudarlo respondió:

-Muy bien señorita Candy, lo haré, es más, yo mismo lo traeré.

-¡Excelente! ¡Muchas gracias!

Partieron rumbo a Lakewood, ella estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de la tía abuela; se había bañado y arreglado lo mejor posible sin permitirse perder su esencia, no tenía dinero para lujos, y no empezaría ahora a gastar de más, sobre todo porque recién volvería a trabajar a un hospital, lo había decidido.

El portal de las rosas la remontó inmediatamente a tiempos hermosos –"Anthony me dará suerte con la tía abuela, a él le hubiese gustado que me aceptara", pensaba- Inmediatamente a su llegada, fue dirigida al salón de té, la famosa matriarca Elroy Andry, la esperaba.

-Buenas tardes señora Andry

- Candice, adelante por favor

-Sí, permiso

-Bueno niña, sin rodeos. William dice que tú lo ayudaste durante su enfermedad, a costa de la pobreza y con sacrificios

-Albert se encontraba muy enfermo, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, necesitaba ayuda tanto clínica como humanitariamente. Él es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desconocía su identidad, pero él siempre me apoyó y me aconsejó. Debía retribuirle un poco

-Y ¿Tu reputación?

-Señora, no me rijo por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de mí, las personas que me conocen, saben que no pondría traicionarme a mí misma ni a mis principios, yo simplemente lo ayudé porque lo quiero y se lo debía

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Candice?

- Señora, yo siempre fui educada por mujeres con una invaluable moralidad y respeto. En el Hogar de Pony, las madres tienen valores altísimos, los cuales pregonan al servicio de Dios y al cuidado de niños indefensos; en el Colegio San Pablo, las monjas siempre predicaron respeto y dignidad; y usted misma, me educó con una estricta moralidad y como un ejemplo a seguir, de lo que es una verdadera dama. –La tía abuela sintió un dejo de orgullo, pues jamás imaginó que aquella niña a quien ella veía como una carga, la considerara un ejemplo a seguir-

-Candice, ahora si me permites, me toca hablar a mí. Primero que nada, te pido dejes de llamarme señora, que te guste o no, sigo siendo tu tía abuela. Y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante, te pido perdón por haber sido tan injusta y hasta grosera contigo

-Tía abuela, no diga eso por favor, usted no podría haber adivinado…

- Candice, no importa que desconociera la identidad de tu paciente, como tú misma lo has dicho, tal vez si te hubiera conocido mejor… Pero ahora estoy profundamente agradecida contigo, me siento en deuda y si es posible, me gustaría retribuirte de algún modo, de la manera que desees, no quiero comprar la enorme deuda que el clan tiene hacia ti por devolvernos a nuestro patriarca sano y salvo, simplemente si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti, me gustaría saberlo. Y por último, necesito que aceptes mis sinceras disculpas y nos hagas el honor de retomar el apellido Andry, que siempre te ha pertenecido

Candy empezó a llorar conmovida, jamás imaginó que una mujer tan fuerte y firme como Elroy Andry fuera capaz de dirigirle palabras tan emotivas.

-Tía abuela, ¡Gracias! Gracias por recibirme en su familia, le aseguro que no tengo nada que perdonarle a una mujer que me ha recibido en su casa y colaboró en mi formación desde niña

Elroy estaba boquiabierta, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderla, luego de lo fría y hasta cruel que la había tratado, incluso la había corrido y despreciado, ella se sentía agradecida. Solo pudo recordar a la chiquilla risueña y algo salvaje a la que siempre consideró una carga y a la que jamás consideró realmente parte de su familia. "¡Qué equivocada había estado!"

-Tengo entendido que serás la acompañante de William en su fiesta de presentación

- Él me lo ha pedido tía abuela

-¿Ya tienes lo necesario? Recuerda que asistirás como miembro de la familia y como pareja del anfitrión

- Había planeado ir de compras con Annie Britter hoy mismo, pero quisiera pedirle si es posible, ya que sé lo ocupada que estará con un evento de tal magnitud, si podría hacerme el favor de ayudarme a elegir mi atuendo; no quisiera fallar en absoluto a lo que se espera de mí

-Está bien Candice, lo haré. –dijo secamente, pero sintiéndose halagada- Ve a instalarte e iremos luego del almuerzo

Candy se dirigió a su antigua habitación, alguien familiar la esperaba en la puerta

-¡Dorothy! ¡Qué alegría verte! Estás muy elegante –abrazándola-

-Señorita Candy, el gusto es mío, ahora soy el ama de llaves de la mansión y el personal se encuentra bajo mi responsabilidad; cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedirlo

-Dorothy, que bueno que tu trabajo y lealtad sean reconocidos

- Gracias señorita Candy, me alegra que esté de vuelta. El señor dispuso algunos detalles personalmente en su habitación, ojalá sean de su agrado

-¿Él está aquí?

-En estos momentos no, pero seguramente vendrá para la cena, la señora Andry se pone de muy buen humor cuando el joven viene a comer con ella

-Gracias Dorothy, te veo en un rato, tenemos que platicar y ponernos al día

-Sí señorita, por supuesto

Candy entró a la habitación y lo primero que percibió fue el aroma de las Dulce Candy, y para su regocijo, vió en la mesita un precioso arreglo de éstas, acompañadas de pequeñas florecitas silvestres, dándole un hermoso toque de color, se acercó a olerlas más de cerca y enseguida reconoció las florecitas

-¡Son como las de la guirnalda que le tejí a Albert la última vez que nos vimos! ¿Se acordaría? ¡Hay una nota!

"_**Pequeña,**_

_**Cuando fui a chicago, me tomé **_

_**el atrevimiento de traerte algunos artículos **_

_**del departamento; espero no te moleste.**_

_**Bienvenida a casa, te esperaba.**_

_**Tuyo, Albert"**_

Candy, curiosa, empezó a recorrer la habitación buscando ¿Qué había llevado Albert de su departamento? Observó en el tocador varios de sus productos favoritos ¡Vaya que la conocía!: cremas, esencias de baño, su perfume, cepillo, broches para el cabello… "Un momento, ¡Todo esto es nuevo! Algunos frascos parecen muy lujosos"

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cofre que años atrás le regalara Anthony "Mis tesoros, Albert, sabes que siempre me tienen que acompañar en ocasiones especiales, gracias"

Abrió el armario y encontró varios vestidos hermosos y nuevos, claro, él sabía su talla, no era la primera vez que le obsequiaba ropa; pasó su mano sobre ellos y confirmó que lucían bastante finos; en eso, sus ojos se detuvieron en una tela rayada, casi instintivamente descolgó el gancho y al borde de las lágrimas descubrió su piyama, sí, aquella que compró a juego con una para Albert cuando compartían el departamento

- Candy, ¡Eres una tonta! él hace tantas cosas lindas por ti y te emocionas con una piyama ¡Ah, mi Bert, cuánto te extrañé! -dijo para sí misma abrazándose a la prenda

Annie llegó luego del almuerzo, con la tía abuela y Candy se fue de compras. Pasaron la tarde entre corsés, crinolinas y listones de seda, ya que a la tía abuela no le gustaron en absoluto las nuevas tendencias. La plática, consistió mayoritariamente en recordarle a Candy las lecciones de protocolo, a lo cual, Annie asentía constantemente apoyando a la tía. La rubia se sentía muy extraña y fuera de lugar, ya que era la primera vez que asistía a una tarde de compras a sitios tan exclusivos, donde la trataban con tanta amabilidad que le resultaba exagerada; para rematar, la tía insistió en pagar, ya que la ropa era para la gran celebración de los Andry y tenía que lucir digna del apellido, especialmente por William; pero por él, Candy estaba dispuesta... A todo

_Chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me emociono muchísimo con cada uno de ellos, por cierto, no me han dicho qué le pareció Susana, y qué tal la actitud de la tía abuela._

_Laila: Siempre me pareció que la hermana María era como muy inocente, me la imagino directo del convento, muy jóven, al horfanato, a convivir con puros niños. Me acuerdo mucho de un capítulo del animé donde literalmente salta a una cabra para ir a saludar a Candy, eso me dice mucho de su personalidad, sus comentarios son así, bienintencionados y algo ingénuos, qué gusto que leas mi historia._

_ : espero no defraudarte, creo que vamos a buen ritmo_

_Blackcat2010: ¡Claro que amamos a ALbert! ojalá los hicieran en serie_

_Nelly: De verdad me estoy aplicando, espero seguir a este ritmo, para se mi primer fic, creo que no me tardo tanto en actualizar_

_Gatita Andrew: Es un gusto leerte, gracias por tus hermosos comentarios_

_Verito: Pronto, pronto sabrá quién es el principe_

_Stear´s girl: Ya me leí tus fics, tienes razón, ya soy tu fan_

_Noemí Cullen: Síii, me dí cuenta, ¡Que pena! me "brinca" mucho esa faltota de ortografía, de hecho, en el mismo cap, se encuentra la misma palabra bien escrita, aún no sé como editar el capítulo, en cuanto aprenda, lo corrijo. Gracias por los consejos_

_Angeles: Síi, queremos que paguen los Leagan, aunque ninguno de los rubios son vengativos_


	7. 7 Flores silvestres

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

7. Flores silvestres

Llegaron a Lakewood casi a la hora de la cena, Annie se había marchado directo a su casa. Candy subió a toda prisa para guardar todo lo más rápido posible, ni la puerta cerró, estaba ansiosa por ver al fin a su adorado rubio. Revisó frente al espejo su aspecto, -"podría estar mejor"- cepillaba apresuradamente su cabello cuando se sintió observada, alzó la mirada y vio reflejada en el espejo la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera imaginado: un apuesto chico , recargado en el marco de su puerta, con una mano en el bolsillo y ese cuello de la camisa levantado, dándole un aspecto desenfadado que a ella tanto le gustaba, con una amplia sonrisa y un par de brillantes zafiros observándola, embriagando el ambiente con aquél perfume fresco que tan varonil le parecía

-¡Albert! –sonriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos-

- Qué bueno que ya estás en casa, Pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bendecida! Bert, no podría pedir más. Gracias por ser tan detallista y generoso conmigo, la tía abuela también ha sido muy buena –añadió sentándose en la cama-

-¡Cuánto me alegra escuchar eso! Pero Pequeña, no tienes nada que agradecer, ésta es tú casa, y todo lo que aquí hay, es tuyo

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tengo muchos recuerdos hermosos de éste lugar, pero para serte sincera, el lugar donde he sido más feliz, es el Magnolia, mi casa

-Pequeña, entiendo lo que tratas de decir; porque no importa el sitio donde nos hallemos, sino la gente con quien departimos para sentirnos en un hogar verdadero

-Bert, no sé cómo siempre tienes las palabras precisas para todo; pero dejemos tanta solemnidad, ¿Vamos a comer? La otra opción es que en cinco minutos caiga muerta por inanición –dijo sacando la lengua de lado y provocando una carcajada en el rubio

-Pequeña, ¡No cambias en nada!

- Oye, me encantaron mis sorpresas, el arreglo floral está bellísimo, las florecitas silvestres le dan un toque de color que lo hace muy bonito

- En ocasiones, lo que en apariencia es más sencillo, es en realidad lo más hermoso –afirmó el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes en los que tanto le gustaba perderse, mientras Candy agradecía internamente por estar sentada o seguramente sus piernas estarían temblando cual gelatinas

-Ven pequeña hambrienta –ofreciendo su mano- solicité una sorpresita en la cocina para darte la bienvenida, es una insignificancia, pero te gustará

-Todo me gustará siempre y cuando no sea sopa de cebolla –contestó entusiasmada encaminándose al comedor-

-Pequeña, la sopa de cebolla es muy rica si no agregas diez cebollas por ración, alguien te dio muy mal esa receta

-Y supongo que si tu apartamento y tus cosas no apestan varios días también podría ser más tolerable –ambos estallaron en carcajada

Llegaron aún riendo al comedor, ante la mirada curiosa de Elroy, quien se sorprendió por la familiaridad entre ellos, pero todavía más de la risa de William, su sobrino el más serio, bastante rebelde de jovencillo, pero siempre responsable y propio, lo había visto firme, decidido y hasta preocupado por la familia, por Candy y por sus benditos animales pero nunca riendo tan relajado como lo que realmente era: solo un muchacho

-¡Gatita! Estás muy alegre

- Hola Archie, tía abuela –contestó Candy, haciendo una reverencia a la última

-Que la familia esté reunida es suficiente motivo para estar alegre ¿No te parece Archie? –comentó Albert

La cena transcurrió agradablemente entre anécdotas de Archie y Candy , que Albert estaba interesadísimo en escuchar y muy divertido –así como sorprendentemente la tía abuela , quien pese a escuchar con nostalgia nombrar a sus sobrinos fallecidos, los recuerdos felices, la hacían sonreír

-¿Recuerdas Gatita cuando nos metimos bajo la mesa a comer pastelillos?

-Claro Archie, si me retaron por eso, ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar?

-Pero Anthony nos salvó con su brindis

-Es que Candy haría cualquier cosa por unos pastelillos –intervino Albert

-Y Anthony hacía cualquier cosa por su dulce Candy -dijo Archie

-Los tres querido –irrumpió la tía abuela para sorpresa de todos- si me provocaban bastantes dolores de cabeza," los tres paladines"; cómo olvidar cuando cambiaron sus elegantes kilts en esa fiesta para hacer menos suntuoso el ambiente

-Jajaja cierto tía abuela, ¡Si hasta le cosimos un vestido a Candy!

-¿Cómo? –exclamó extrañadísimo Albert

-Si, Stear y yo le compramos un vestido a Candy para la fiesta, y el mañoso de Anthony, para "evitar problemas", sugirió que uniéramos la parte más bonita de cada uno, así usaría los dos, y mientras nosotros ingenuamente lo hacíamos, ¡Él se fue a pasar el rato con ella!

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, mientras servían el postre: pastel de chocolate. Candy inmediatamente volteó a ver a Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él le guiñaba un ojo

-¡Lo más bonito fue cuando me adoptó el tío abuelo! – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y sonrojándose por su imprudencia

-Ah, yo recuerdo tu primera cena como una Andry –comentó Archie- lucías muy linda y a Elisa casi le da un ataque, lo mejor fue que a causa de tu amabilidad, la dejaste en ridículo con todo y sus comentarios malintencionados ¡Cómo disfrutamos los chicos y yo ver eso!

-Éramos solo unas niñas Archie, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Pero Elisa sigue siendo la misma arpía jajaja

La tía abuela volteó a ver a Albert, y cruzaron sus miradas con una expresión de amargura: él se lo había dicho antes, a Elisa ni sus primos la soportaban-

-Archibald, ¡Compórtate por favor! –atinó decir la tía

-Lo siento tía abuela, me dejé llevar

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Candy escuchó un toquido en la ventana, se asomó y se llevó una grata sorpresa

-¡Albert!

-¡Te la pusiste! –señalando la piyama

-¡Y tú! –sonriendo

-¡Entra! ¡Porqué vienes por aquí? Siéntate

-No quiero malos entendidos, entre la tía y el personal puede haber bastante… comunicación

-Entiendo Bert jajaja

-Pequeña, mañana es mi último día de libertad, George lo dejó para ultimar detalles y para tener un tiempo a solas, pensaba ir al bosque ¿Irías conmigo?

-Lo dices como si te fueran a encarcelar o algo así

-No, claro que no; pero sé que muchas cosas cambiarán para mí. Me gusta trabajar solo y las decisiones las ejerzo a través de George, creo que soy algo ermitaño

-¿Tiene miedo?

-No precisamente, me he preparado para esto toda la vida, es solo que el tiempo que disfruté en el anonimato disfrutando de la naturaleza, o contigo… Me parece tan lejano, tan poco… Pero no me has contestado ¿La pasas conmigo mañana?

- ¡Considéralo una cita Bert!

-Paso temprano por ti, no me hagas esperar dormilona

-¡Hay, pero que impacientes son los abuelos!

Albert la miró sorprendido

-¡No querrás averiguarlo! – contestó retándola en tono juguetón

- Pues no temo a las nalgadas –dijo inocentemente, dirigiéndose al armario para buscar algo.

Había sido el turno del rubio para sonrojarse, mientras tragaba en seco y observaba a Candy precisamente de espaldas y la recorría perdiéndose en su figura, al tiempo que sus pensamientos volaban muy, muy lejos. Esa noche apremiaba para ser muy larga. Se puso de pie tratando de esconder su turbación y dijo con un tono ligeramente coqueto

-Me voy pequeña traviesa, antes de tomarte la palabra –al tiempo que la rubia abría grandemente los ojos, y dándose cuenta de su error al querer bromear con eso

-Bert, espera. Fui de compras hoy – dijo girándose

-Lo sé

-Te traje algo, puedes usarlo cuando quieras, supongo que por tu trabajo, podría ser cualquier día –dándole una cajita con un lazo

-¡Candy! No debiste

-Es una insignificancia –dijo la chica sonriendo y usando las mismas palabras que él hacía solo un rato

-¡Un pañuelo! Es muy bonito, gracias; el color me encanta, sabes que el verde es mi color favorito – dijo sugestivamente… O al menos así lo sintió la nerviosa y sonrojada rubia a la que miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas –exclamó Albert sonriendo con naturalidad – Hasta mañana- dijo saliendo algo apresurado por la ventana

"¡Pero que demonios estás pensando Albert! Se recriminaba a si mismo, ¡Ya vete!"

-Gracias por el pastel –susurró Candy a modo de despedida, también ella iba a tener una noche larga…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Gracias chicas por sus bellos comentarios, son de verdad un gran estímulo para continuar más y más._

_Laila: Tienes razón, Candy debe apoyar mucho a nuestro hermoso rubio_

_Lety: muchas gracias_

_Verito: Sí, es simplemente ¡perfecto! no hay otro más_

_Gatita andrew: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo creo que ya pronto le van a salir las garras a la gatita_

_Carito Andrew: Gracias, que bueno que te guste_

_Rosa y Azúl: Me siento honrada, espero no decepcionarte, seguimos actualizando_


	8. 8 Abriendo los ojos

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

8. Abriendo los ojos

Aquella, parecía ser la noche más larga en la mansión de Lakewood, en una de las habitaciones principales, un guapísimo hombre perdido en sus cavilaciones, no podía conciliar el sueño - "William Albert Andry ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? ¡Tienes que controlarte! Si continúas insinuándote de esa forma, vas a perderla. Ella es tan dulce e inocente, que tomaría como una ofensa si transgredes los límites. Lo peor es que te ve como una especie de "hermano", recuerdo que me lo dijo aquella ocasión cuando perdí la memoria y pensaba irme, cuando ella me encontró y me pidió cuidarme… ¿Seguirá pensando igual? Seguramente… pero ¿Por qué se sonroja conmigo? ¿La incomodaré? ¡Es tan hermosa! Por momentos me ha parecido que ella devolvía el coqueteo. ¡Ay Candy pero que has hecho conmigo! Te amo tanto que me cuesta controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti, eres como una bellísima princesa mientras yo… Yo me siento como un estúpido adolescente, ansioso por demostrarte todos los sentimientos que tengo en el alma, bajo la misma piel. Y aquella promesa que hicimos acerca de compartir todo, ¿Habrá entendido lo que trataba de decirle? La guirnalda que me tejió en el bosque cuando le revelé mi identidad, tenía forma de corazón ¿Significará algo?, ¿Qué sentirá realmente por mí? Dice que le afectó mucho cuando me fui del departamento y me buscó, pensé en reencontrarla con Terry pero ella pasó de largo, claramente me dice que es parte de un pasado y lo ha superado. Terry, ¿Qué pensarás tú? Si no fueras mi amigo, no me importaría, ella tomó una decisión, aunque tú también al no buscarla. Me sorprendió de sobremanera encontrar tu telegrama urgente para mí, recientemente en el Magnolia, así que ¿Debo concluir que te preocupa que la fuercen a casarse con Neal, o realmente lo que te preocupa es que ella decida casarse? Mi honor me dice que debo hablar contigo antes de intentar algo, por la lealtad y el cariño que ha existido entre nosotros… Aunque sea para informarte que no cambiaré de opinión… ya renuncié a ella por ti, pero la dejaste ir… Esta vez, lo intentaré, y algún día, tal vez… corresponderá a mi amor…"

Al otro día, muy temprano, Albert y Candy, se escabulleron de la mansión, luego de un desayuno ligero, con una pequeña cesta de alimentos.

-Pequeña, ¿Vamos en el bote cisne de Stear? Resultó ser un invento bastante seguro

Candy soltó un fuete suspiro y sonrió

-Probé varios inventos de Stear y definitivamente era brillante… Aunque en ocasiones le faltaba afinar detalles…

-Realmente lo era, recuerdo su máquina de vapor o la cajita de la felicidad; eran geniales, aunque también me tocó experimentar otros no tan afortunados como su recuperador de memorias –sonriendo

-Es que los que no éramos afortunados éramos nosotros, no sus inventos –añadió la chica entre risas- Me encantaría que siguiera con nosotros, aunque tuviera que volar otra vez con él

-¿Volaste con él?

-Sí, en un avión que él mismo construyó, pero se desarmó y ¡Explotó en el aire! Aunque él lo tenía previsto, llevábamos paracaídas. Son de esas experiencias que te hacen valorar la vida –quiso decir a modo de broma, pero ambos se dieron cuenta en ese momento que posiblemente Stear había fallecido de esa manera, reavivando la sensación de pérdida y desasosiego en ambos.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? –quiso romper el silencio Albert

-Los Leagan me llevaron al pueblo y me dejaron allí para que regresara caminando, ahí lo conocí, se ofreció a traerme en su auto, que por cierto también él había construido, pero al parecer aún le faltaba detallarlo porque se le salieron las llantas y terminamos cayendo al lago – soltando ambos estruendosas carcajadas

-Me consuela saber que no fuí el único que hizo el ridículo contigo a causa de un auto

-Jajaja, El ilustrísimo tío abuelo William tirado en el bosque por un auto desarmado. Mmm podría vender la historia a la prensa, aunque dudo que alguien me creyera

-No te estés tan segura, recuerda que soy "el excéntrico tío abuelo", así que seguro te creerían que andaba en un auto de quinta, lo de "ilustrísimo" eso sí no te lo cree nadie

-Bueno, entonces sería "el valiente salvador de damiselas en peligro" y eso es totalmente cierto, ya que sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho, y en varias ocasiones, no solo en aquella – dijo la rubia sonriendo al tiempo que se perdía en esos ojos azules que le conferían la mayor calma que pudiera sentir

-¿Has perdonado a Neal?

-No Bert, aguanté muchos de sus caprichos de cuando era un niño, pero ahora es un hombre y debería actuar como tal, no… Aún no puedo… No quiero – añadió casi en un susurro, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada

-No te preocupes por eso, ten entiendo; tú mereces ser tratada como una princesa, y eso no es precisamente lo que él hizo. Pequeña, él es muy egoísta, tristemente es la forma en que lo educaron, aprender a amar verdaderamente tal vez le lleve algunos tropiezos. Amenazó a la tía con irse a la guerra si no le concedía tu mano, ella quería evitar otra desgracia en la familia

-¿Ir a la guerra? ¡Pero si es un cobarde! ¡Ya quisiera tener la mitad de valor o ideales que tenía Stear! ¡Si una ocasión lo tuve que defender yo misma de tres granujas porque él estaba temblando sin saber que hacer! –exclamó una exacerbada rubia

-¡Candy! ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte por él! ¡O por nadie! –dijo alarmado

-¡No pensé Albert! Simplemente lo vi arrinconado, asustadísimo, y supe que no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. ¡No me mires así! No me hicieron daño. Es más, dudo que esté mínimamente enamorado de mí, yo creo que requiere de una "damisela rescatadora de chicos en peligro", dijo rompiendo su tono de indignación con una sonora risa

-Tal vez la esté pasando mal, amar y no ser correspondido, puede causarte un dolor terrible, que únicamente se alivia cuando estás consiente de la felicidad de la otra persona, aunque no sea junto a tí. Pero es algo que él tendrá que aprender, viviéndolo

-Bert, ¿Te has enamorado sin ser correspondido? –dijo curiosamente

El rostro del rubio se descompuso en una expresión de melancolía y dibujó en su rostro esbozos de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

-Alguna vez… ¿Te parece si caminamos a partir de aquí? –dijo el chico al tiempo que descendía del bote y le ofrecía la mano

-Claro –dijo Candy, mientras pensaba "esa mujer debió ser ciega o tonta; o seguramente ambas"- ¿Te has enamorado muchas veces, Bert?

- No Pequeña, con mi estilo de vida, era realmente difícil establecerme mucho rato en un lugar y eso conlleva a no invertir el tiempo suficiente para conocer a fondo a las personas. Incluso mis amistades han sido pasajeras, sólo a contadas podría considerar realmente cercanas. Pensándolo bien creo que he estado verdadera y profundamente enamorado solo una vez –dijo al tiempo que le daba una fugaz mirada

-Y según tú no eras correspondido –afirmó ella

-¿Según yo? –preguntó desconcertado

-Me cuesta creer que alguien pueda no se dé cuenta de lo bueno y amable que eres, y con lo que me comentas de tu estilo de vida más bien errante, me parece que tal vez no le diste a la chica en cuestión la oportunidad para enamorarse… O tal vez no te diste cuenta y ya lo estaba…

-No lo había pensado así. Aunque otra posibilidad es que quizá no le gustaba mi aspecto –dijo más bien evaluando su reacción

-¡Pero si eres hermoso Albert! –exclamó demasiado entusiasmada e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las dos manos, y sonrojada cual manzana empezó a balbucear:

- … Quiero decir… Qué… Este… Pues… Lo siento… No quise… Sonar…

El rubio la miraba con una expresión entre divertida y anonadada, la tomó de las manos y se detuvo frente a ella

-Candy, ése es por mucho, el mejor halago que he recibido de una chica en toda mi vida– y ambos estallaron en irrefrenables carcajadas

-¡Qué vergüenza Bert! ¡Olvídalo por favor! –dijo agachando la mirada

-¡Eso sí que no! No me vas a quitar el honor de haber escuchado semejante declaración de los labios de una princesa como tú –Candy alzó la vista algo divertida por el apócope- ¡Qué digo de una princesa, de una reina, de una emperatriz de la belleza como lo es su majestad Candice White Andry –dijo en tono juguetón el rubio mientras besaba el dorso de una de sus manos

-¡Basta! –dijo ella haciendo un leve puchero- Gracias por no hacerme sentir tan mal…

-No lo digo por no hacerte sentir mal –interrumpió el rubio en un tono ligeramente seductor- es la verdad

-¿Co… Comemos aquí? –preguntó la rubia sintiendo el corazón tan acelerado que consideró que si no sentaba, en breve caería presa de un síncope.

Dispusieron todo para su día de campo, con el trinar de las aves como música de fondo, y se sentaron en la hierba dispuestos a almorzar, mientras trataban de iniciar una charla mucho más tranquila, y sus corazones luchaban por apaciguar ese latir desbocado que las anteriores declaraciones habían provocado el uno en el otro. La mañana pasó mucho más calmada de lo que había empezado. Exploraron un rato la zona mientras Albert le explicaba a la chica los nombres de algunos árboles, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en unas florecitas silvestres, las mismas florecitas de la guirnalda de Candy y del ramo de Albert

-Bert, ¿Sabes cómo se llaman estas flores?

-Me parece que son blue Bonnet o blue bell – dijo el chico recordando también ambos presentes

-Me gustan mucho, en especial su color… -comentó Candy inocentemente

-Si no mal recuerdo, tienen un significado: constancia, o amor constante; algo así –añadió el rubio tratando de parecer despreocupado

- Pues son muy bonitas, y me lo parecen aún más desde que me regalaste algunas, eso las hace especiales –agregó ilusionada

-Tú también me regalaste algunas… en un corazón –comentó Albert sopesando la respuesta de la rubia

-¡Pues porque te quiero mucho, Bert! Siempre has estado conmigo, eres muy importante para mí –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, la ingenua pero sincera respuesta de Candy, hizo que el corazón de Albert nuevamente brincara de felicidad, el rubio sentía un palpitar frenético, y al mismo tiempo una irresistible felicidad al tener entre sus brazos al motivo de sus desvelos

-Candy, tengo una noticia especial para ti: Invité a Paty en nombre del tío abuelo, para agradecerle lo que también colaboró a hacer por mí. Quería que estuvieras acompañada de tus mejores amigas. Me confirmó que llega mañana mismo

-¡Qué alegría! Me dará mucho gusto verla, ¡Seguro se llevará una gran sorpresa!

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a bajar, iluminando los dorados cabellos de los rubios, para beneplácito del otro, e indicando así, que el atardecer era inminente. Relajados, se sentaron recargados en un árbol y continuaron su charla

-¿Sabes que Archie va a realizar un brindis?

-¿Ah sí?

-Es una especie de tradición que cuando se junta gran parte del clan, las familias anfitrionas hagan un brindis de bienvenida. Archie por primera vez realizará uno en un evento así, en representación de los Cornwell; la tía hará otro en representación de los Andry, ya que ella misma lo solicitó; y supongo que Raymond lo hará por parte de los Leagan

-¡Wow! Apuesto que te sentirás orgulloso, debe significar un paso importante ser él y no su padre quien lo realice

-Pues supongo que sí; Archie es un gran chico, y ya estoy muy orgulloso de él, un discurso no cambiará lo que pienso. –dijo Albert convencido de sus palabras

-Él dice que mañana no tendrás oportunidad para esconderte de las chicas casaderas de sociedad que te acosarán –dijo la chica sin pensar ante la mirada casi horrorizada del rubio

-¡Oh Candy, créeme que confío en hacerlo! Y no únicamente mañana, sino cada vez que resulte necesario; detesto las frivolidades sociales y lo sabes

-¡Pero no pongas esa cara, Bert! Algún día querrás casarte, formar una familia, darle un heredero a los Andry… Conocer a alguna de esas chicas te brindaría la oportunidad

-¡Pero si ya te tengo a ti! Quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar- Tú eres mi familia, mi heredera, y una Andry. Listo, tengo tu lista de requerimientos, basta de atormentarme. ¡Muñeca! – exclamó repentinamente el chico ante el momentáneo asombro de Candy que se convirtió a una mirada de ternura al observar un pequeño zorrillo corriendo a los brazos del bellísimo hombre que tenía enfrente

-¡Hola Pouppé! –dijo Candy sonriente

-Pouppé vivirá ahora aquí, en Lakewood, libre. He pensado que tiene todo el derecho a formar una familia

-Tienes razón

-Ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo, en África era toda una celebridad y querían que se quedara allá, pero no podía dejarla sabiendo que no había nadie de su especie; luego me salvó de la explosión en el tren, es tiempo de dejarla ir. Aunque ya conoce el camino a casa y me ha ido a visitar

-Te va a extrañar muchísimo cuando salgas de viaje –dijo Candy con un dejo de nostalgia, mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules

-También yo –dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente al rostro de Candy que lo miraba casi embelesada.

Repentinamente, gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, se pararon apresuradamente, recogieron todo mientras Pouppé corría a refugiarse seguramente en su nueva casa y algunos truenos comenzaban a sonar

-Jajaja ¿Qué hacemos Albert?

-No podemos quedarnos entre los árboles, es peligroso; la cabaña aún está bastante lejos, creo que nuestra única opción es regresar a la mansión. Ven, pequeña

Corrieron tomados de la mano por un rato, luego apaciguaron el paso al ver que ya estaban totalmente empapados y caminaron bajo la lluvia disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Llegaron alegres a la mansión, pero hechos una sopa, Albert le solicitó inmediatamente a Dorothy que por favor enviara a alguien a prepararles un baño

-Candy, te pones una pijama caliente, te abrigas muy bien y te acuestas inmediatamente, no quiero que te enfermes y me dejes solo mañana con ese peligro inminente que amenazó Archie -dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Estoy bien Bert, ni creas que mañana te librarás de mí, recuerda que soy la damisela rescatadora de chicos –riendo alegremente- solo que hace frío, voy a quitarme esta ropa –y se fue rápidamente a su habitación mientras Albert, se quedaba pasmado, viéndola alejarse con la ropa mojada ceñida al cuerpo y fantaseando luego del ingenuo comentario de Candy, definitivamente lo que él menos sentía en ese momento, era frío. Reaccionó al darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio del salón, llamó a Dorothy y le solicito otro pequeño favor.

Luego de bañarse, él se dirigió a la cocina por el encargo que había solicitado anteriormente, además supo que la tía se había acostado temprano, pues aún quedaba mucho por hacer para el siguiente día. Con charola en mano, se encaminó a la recámara de Candy. Ella le indicó que pasara

-Pequeña, te traje algo de cenar, no quiero que bajes y te enfríes otra vez

-Bert, muchas gracias, pero ya te dije que no planeo enfermarme

-Bueno, pero no te opondrás a cenar conmigo una rica sopa, pan ¿O sí? Te traje chocolate caliente

-¡Eso es chantaje! Pero está bien, sabes tentarme -dijo la rubia riendo estrepitosamente

-Confío que saber tentarte se convierta en mi especialidad… -agregó el rubio alzando la ceja pícaramente –digo, para que siempre se te antoje, ya sabes… Lo que sea que pudiera ofrecerte… De comer

La chica tragó en seco y nerviosamente respondió ante una amplia sonrisa de Albert, quién le ofrecía una taza humeante al tiempo que él se disponía a beber de otra

-Bert, lo que sea que hagas, siempre será una tentación para mí… Porque cocinas muy bien –añadió juguetona

Fue el turno de Albert para ponerse nervioso y se atragantó un poco con el chocolate.

Cenaron tranquilamente entre miradas y una agradable charla

-Bert, me voy a acostar, tengo muchísimo frío

-Ven Pequeña, te arropo –al tiempo que la cubría con las mantas de la cama

Mientras él recogía los trates sucios y los colocaba en la charola para llevárselos, escuchó claramente el castañeo de dientes de la chica, por lo que se acercó a ella y la acuñó entre sus brazos rogando que no se enfermara. Se iría en cuanto ella dejara de temblar, pero lo siguiente que vió, al momento de abrir los ojos, fueron los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana; intentó levantarse, cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a él… ¡Se había quedado toda la noche con Candy! ¡Abrazándose mutuamente! Y ¡En su cama! Mientras que unos toquidos incesantes en la puerta, hacían que la rubia poco apoco fuera abriendo los ojos

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que les guste mi fic, espero que sea el primero de muchos; y no decepcionarlas; un gran abrazo a todas, en verdad me hacen muy pero muy feliz_

_Nelly: Pobre Terry, yo creo que a causa de sus decisiones ya sufre ya no creo que requiera más castigo que el de Susana_

_Angenr: Los Leagan tendrpan las consecuencias de sus actos, pero recordemos que los rubios son muy nobles_

_Lucy: que lindas palabras_

_Noemí Cullen: Yo creo que todas quisieramos enamorarnos de un Albert jajaja_

_Verito:Me encantó tu comentario, me siento honrada. La que me hizo el día fuiste tú a mi_

_Gatita Andrew: Gracias hermosa, por tu apoyo y comentarios, un abrazo y aquí seguimos_

_Carito: Ya pronto, habrá acción, claro que sí_

_Victoria 40: Gracias, lo voy a intentar_

_Sonice: de corazón, gracias por el consejo, la verdad sí me confundía, tus comentarios son enriquecedores_

_Blackcat2010: Espero que sigan gustándote, ya viene caps más largos, muchas gracias por seguir aquí_

_Jana: que linda, gracias_

_ : tu comentario me hizo reir mucho, pero no creo que se atonte jajaja_

_Val rod: hermosa, gracias_

_Stear´s girl: Todos queremos robárnoslo, pero no cero que la rubia se deje jajaja ya veremos pronto como saca las garritas, como dice mi amiga Gatita Andrew_


	9. 9 El patriarca

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

9. El patriarca

Candy abría los ojos con una expresión de absoluto pánico. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora "Albert está en mi cama, ¡Durmió conmigo! ¡Alguien está tocando la puerta! ¿Qué van a pensar? ¡Que soy una descarada! ¡Ahora sí me repudia la tía abuela! Adiós fiesta… No, ¡Adiós apellido..! O lo peor: adiós Albert…" Cuando ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sintió los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, apretarla un poco más firme, al tiempo que los tibios labios de su hermoso rubio le susurraban al oído:

- Todo va a estar bien

Y entonces, como si su voz fuera un bálsamo reconfortante, la chica empezó a colmarse de tranquilidad; y separando su rostro para verlo, se miró en esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, con una sensación plena de seguridad apoderándose de ella. Cruzaron fugazmente una sonrisa de complicidad y la potente voz de hombre exclamó:

-¡Adelante! – al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y una elegante mujer, con paso calmo pero decidido, se adentraba a la habitación

-¡William! Pero me quieres explicar ¿Qué haces aquí? – clamó una perturbada Elroy Andry

-Buenos día tía; ayer Candy y yo nos mojamos a causa de la lluvia y vine a ver que no estuviese resfriada –contestó calmadamente el rubio

-Y ¿En pijama, William? Candice no debiste dejarlo…

-Tía abuela, ella no se percató, -interrumpió bruscamente- yo fui quien quiso estar al pendiente de ella por si se afiebraba o necesitaba algo, no le consulté y cometí el error de quedarme dormido

-¿Dormiste aquí? –gritó la tía ya sin poder contenerse -¡Pero William, qué escándalo! ¿No te das cuenta de la magnitud de tus actos? ¡Eres su tutor! ¡Deberías cuidarla! ¡No permitirle que un hombre duerma en su habitación! ¡Y eso, por supuesto que te incluye a ti!

-Por eso mismo tía, porque soy su tutor, debo velar por su seguridad; exactamente de la forma que usted nos cuidaría a cualquiera de sus sobrinos si enfermáramos. Entonces, no veo la razón para que se alarme tanto. Jamás le faltaría al respeto ¿Qué no confía en nuestros principios?

-En los de ella, sí; ya me los ha demostrado; pero en los tuyos… pues al final eres hombre

-¡Tía! – dijo Albert conmocionado- ¡Pero si usted misma me educó!

La tía, dubitativa, se debatía internamente entre retar a su insolente sobrino o confiar en la palabra del hombre de honor que se suponía, debía ser el patriarca

-Candice, ¿Estás segura que no te diste cuenta de que William se quedaba dormido en tu habitación?

-No tía abuela, por supuesto. Yo misma lo habría despertado –afirmo la chica un tanto incómoda

-¿Y bien, cómo te sientes? Podemos llamar al médico

-No es necesario tía abuela, estoy bien, aunque anoche tenía mucho frío, creo… creo que sí me estaba dando fiebre…

-Vine a decirte que confío en que tu comportamiento esta noche, sea el digno representante de una Andry, y guardes la compostura en todo momento. Voy a pensar en cómo solucionaremos este suceso, ahora apresúrate que falta mucho por hacer. William, tú y yo debemos discutirlo ahora.

-Tía, discúlpeme que la contradiga, pero no pensará que me voy a pasear por la casa en pijama, me voy a bañar, a vestir, desayunaremos en familia y posteriormente charlamos de lo usted guste –afirmó enérgicamente el rubio

Lánzandole primero una mirada de desaprobación, y posteriormente dando un fuerte suspiro de resignación, la tía habló:

-Está bien William, se hará como desees.

-Pues manos a la obra; Candy, te esperamos en el comedor – dijo el chico mientras salía escoltando a su tía a la que lógicamente en esos momentos, no pensaba dejar con Candy

La chica sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que Albert, no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie, y eso incluía a la mismísima tía abuela. Empezó a sentir un dejo de orgullo, pues empezaba a divisar la importancia de ser el patriarca del clan Andry; de mantener en orden a las familias que lo conformaban, de ser el responsable además de todas las empresas y negocios que forjaban su fortuna, con sus consiguientes subalternos y además de preservar el honor y reputación del clan. Era tarea para un hombre bastante intimidante, pero era Albert, "su" Albert, y una sensación de seguridad y absoluta emoción la invadió. Pasara lo que pasara esta noche, era su noche y él iba a sentirse orgulloso de ella, en todos los aspectos posibles.  
Se arregló de manera sencilla, y cuando bajó, ya la esperaban en el comedor Albert y la tía, llegando Archie casi detrás de ella

-Familia –comenzó Albert a decir- quiero agradecer su apoyo. Tía, muchas gracias por ocuparse de toda la logística del evento de hoy. Pero sobretodo, quiero agradecerles por preservar la unión, el respeto y el amor en este hogar.

Luego de las emotivas palabras de Albert, la tensión que se respiraba principalmente por parte de la tía abuela, se relajó bastante. Procedieron a desayunar con calma con una charla casual y posteriormente Albert y Elroy se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-William, necesito saber que vas a hacer con respecto a esa muchachita.

- Tía, no voy a hacer absolutamente nada. Ya le expliqué lo sucedido, es mi absoluta responsabilidad. No pensaba quedarme con ella, sino asegurarme de que estuviera bien; me que quedé dormido y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, Candy ni siquiera se percató.

-Pero William, no te das cuenta del escándalo que implicaría si alguien se entera. La honra de esa niña va quedar por los suelos…

-Tía, le aseguro que no será así, yo mismo me encargaré de ello si iniciara algún rumor, pero francamente lo dudo puesto que solo la estaba cuidando, como es mi obligación

-¿Tu obligación? ¡Tenemos bastantes empleados para que alguno se hiciera cargo! –afirmo secamente la tía

-Pues es mi gusto hacerme cargo de ella. Es lo que hacemos con la gente que amamos. Es lo que ella hizo conmigo mucho tiempo. Y como lo afirmé allá arriba, seguramente es lo que usted haría por cualquiera de nosotros. Y con esto doy por zanjado el asunto

-¡William! Realmente ¿Es tan importante para ti?

-Por supuesto que sí tía, nuestros caminos siempre han estado atados. La conocí desde niña, le oculté mi identidad, pero aún así, ella siempre confió en mí, a pesar de todo y de todos. Ella es parte de mí y eso no cambiará por nada

-Entiendo. Pues solo me queda recordarte que el evento de hoy es meramente social y espero que te dignes a bailar con varias de las jóvenes que asistan.

-Tía, usted y los miembros del consejo decidieron ocultarme, incluso de mi familia. Jamás asistí a un evento social con los Andry y ahora espera que haga lo que se espera de mi socialmente. Conozco perfectamente el protocolo, si es a lo que se refiere, y lo cumpliré al pie de la letra. No me pida más. Ésta, es mi primera fiesta en familia desde que era niño, al menos espero, me dejará disfrutarla. Después de todo, en unos días me vuelvo a ir, y según George, no hay una fecha establecida para un próximo regreso, al menos, en tiempos cercanos.

-Pero William, los socios esperan este evento para realizar un acercamiento social, con sus hijas…

-Tía, eso no es verdad, puesto que todos los socios, desconocen mi edad. Entiendo lo que un evento así requiere, pero no voy a estar todo el tiempo con perfectos desconocidos, al menos deseo compartir con la gente que quiero. No se preocupe por nada e intente disfrutar también usted, las fiestas son para divertirse. - dijo dando la vuelta para salir- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, me gustaría darle a Candy una de las joyas familiares para esta noche, sabe usted ¿De qué color es su vestido?

-Excelente idea William, no había pensado en algo así. Debe mostrarse como una digna representante de los Andry. Su vestido es verde, lo recuerdo bien

- Gracias tía –dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Ese día en Lakewood, era totalmente lo que se considera una locura; un trabajo de equipo entre un ejército de cocineros, músicos, meseros, floristas y personal de servicio, comandados por la tía abuela y con Dorothy como subcomandante, revisando todos los detalles. La mansión lucía espectacular, el salón lucía majestuosamente decorado con flores por doquier, los músicos estaban preparados y el ambiente en la cocina olía perturbadoramente delicioso.

Arriba, en las habitaciones, el ambiente también era bastante ajetreado, se habían contratado peluqueros, ayudantes de cámara y doncellas para ayudar al arreglo personal de la familia.

Los chicos Andry usarían elegantísimos frac. Habían considerado emplear los tradicionales kilts, pero últimamente habían sido usados para ocasiones verdaderamente tristes, así que optaron por descartarlos y con ellos, las famosas insignias con el emblema de los Andry. Pero había alguien que a escondidas, sí usaría una.

Candy lucía radiante con su vestido verde, entalladísimo por la cintura y con un discreto escote que hacía resaltar sus proporcionadas curvas. El cabello lo llevaría sostenido únicamente con una delgada cinta dorada que hacía lucir su rizado cabello más brillante que nunca. Usaba un maquillaje bastante discreto pero que la hacía lucir acorde a la edad que tenía y resaltaba sus finas facciones. Ni ella misma podía reconocerse. Recordó aquella vez cuando niña, recién había llegado con los Leagan y fantaseó utilizar un vestido verde de Eliza para bailar con su príncipe. Ahora usaba uno mucho más elegante y fino que aquél, no se sentía como una princesa como soñaba de niña, pero realmente lucía como una Y su príncipe… Bueno, su pequeño secreto era que el broche de éste, se había convertido en una suerte de amuleto que siempre la acompañaba en ocasiones importantes; sí, esa noche también bailaría con su príncipe, y aunque iba escondido dentro del vestido, sabía que le traería suerte, la primera muestra de ello es que bailaría con el chico más guapo de la fiesta: Albert.

El barullo que se escuchaba, indicaba que los invitados estaban llegando. Candy se asomó por la ventana y alcanzó a ver a Archie dando la bienvenida junto a la tía abuela. Una doncella, le llevó a Candy una nota enviada por alguien de la familia, intrigó bastante a la rubia, pero la joven era una de las personas contratadas para la ocasión, así que no sabía de quién era exactamente.

_**Candy:**_

_**No querrás contrariar al tío abuelo **_

_**Ni hacerlo enojar. Compórtate y**_

_**Respeta su voluntad**_

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos se trataesto? No entiendo ¿Será acaso una broma? –exclamó la rubia para sí misma, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el asunto debido a que en ese momento, la habitación se llenó de un perfume fresco y varonil que inmediatamente le hizo pensar en Albert, quien justamente, entraba en ella, detrás de una doncella, ataviado de un pulcro frac negro, con el peinado algo desenfadado pero elegante y para complementar mejor la imagen, al instante que la vió, le dedicó esa sonrisa deslumbrante que sólo él tenía. Se controló para no mostrarse boquiabierto, pues la visión de la rubia le resultaba por completo deslumbrante.

-Te ves bellísima –dijo el chico tratando de contenerse de observar detenidamente su figura, marcada espectacularmente en aquél vestido.

-Tú también –dijo la sonriente rubia

-Tengo algo para ti, voltéate y sujeta un momento tu cabello – dijo Albert

-Está bien – dijo ella al momento que seguía la indicación, el rubio le colocó entonces una delicada cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, el cual estaba compuesto por varias esmeraldas, enmarcadas por pequeñísimas florecitas blue bonnets talladas en el mismo oro; se tardó un poco en abrocharlo ya que se deleitaba observando el blanco cuello de la chica y rozándolo levemente con el dorso de su mano

-¡Albert! ¡Es hermoso!

-Es tuyo, y lo que lo hace lucir bonito eres tú, resalta por tus hermosos ojos –dijo galantemente

-Sabes que no puedo aceptar algo así ¿verdad? –exclamó humildemente la rubia

-¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido el rubio, aunque muy en el fondo, conocía la respuesta

-Pues porque no tendría donde usarlo, no podría llevarlo al trabajo o…

-Pequeña,- interrumpió- siempre habrá alguna ocasión para usarlo. Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti. Pensaba darte hoy alguna de las joyas familiares, pero cuando la tía mencionó el color de tu vestido, supe que hoy sería el momento adecuado para lucirlo. No tienes que ponértelo diario, pero es un regalo pensado para ti.

Candy se ruborizó levemente y bajando la cabeza susurró:

-Muchas gracias Bert, por todo lo que haces por mí

Él la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-No tienes nada que agradecer – y sonriendo agregó- Pareces una princesa, soy muy afortunado de ir acompañado por ti; hoy tengo mi propia princesa

Candy no pudo evitar recordar su monólogo anterior y sonreír

-Ven princesa, escuchemos los brindis en la escalera y luego ¡Que empiece el show!

Se acercaron a la escalera, y alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de George, quien fungía como una especie de maestro de ceremonias, y era fotografiado constantemente por la prensa; mencionó el honor de la presencia de los miembros del consejo que se encontraban en América, nombrándolos uno a uno; posteriormente, presentó como representante de la casa anfitriona de los Andry, a la actual matriarca del clan, la señora Elroy Andry, entre fuertes y cálidas expresiones de afecto, aplausos y vítores, la tía abuela dio un largo discurso acerca de las generaciones anteriores de los Andry, de los honorabilísimos patriarcas anteriores y de la seguridad de que William continuaría desempeñando su labor con el mismo éxito y dignidad que hasta ese momento lo habían hecho tanto él como sus antepasados.

Presentó como representante de la casa anfitriona de los Cornwell al joven Archibald Cornwell, quien fue recibido con un fuerte aplauso, ya que él había sido quien recibió a la mayoría de los invitados, así que a nadie sorprendió que fuera uno de los encargados del brindis. Éste, a su vez, dio una bienvenida cálida a la audiencia, en nombre de su familia y dirigió unas elocuentes palabras acerca de la importancia de la unidad familiar en el clan, del honor y respeto al que el patriarca es merecedor y por supuesto elogió de sobremanera el trabajo y la profesionalidad del tío abuelo William. Despedido por una pequeña ovación, George presentó como representante de la casa anfitriona de los Leagan y para sorpresa del auditorio, al joven Neal Leagan, quien nunca había mostrado gran interés ni en las empresas, ni sobresalía en los eventos sociales, pero quien al enterarse de que Archie iba a dar un discurso, fue aleccionado por su madre para hacer lo mismo, y entre los dos, habían logrado convencer a su padre de dejarlo; el señor Leagan accedió, pensando que las nuevas generaciones, debían ser presentadas a la familia entera como muestra de la confianza en ellas y en el futuro del clan. Pero su retoño pensaba iniciar con el pie izquierdo.

Neal comenzó su discurso torpemente dando la bienvenida en nombre de su familia y de su prometida, aclarando al instante, que su futura esposa se trataba de la pupila del mismísimo patriarca, la señorita Candice White Andry

-¡Nooo! -una fuerte exclamación proveniente de la parte superior de la escalinata, dejó a todos los invitados atónitos, mirando hacia arriba, buscando a la responsable de tal grito; excepto a la tía abuela, que agachaba la cara y se sentía al borde del desmayo. Archie, inmediatamente se plantó junto a ella para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, si no hubiese vislumbrado la necesidad de apoyo de su tía, le hubiera caído a golpes al cretino de Neal -¡Pero como se atreve! – atinó a exclamar

Candy, que estaba a punto de explotar, se percató de su error al haber casi gritado, se encontraba muy molesta, pero sintió un brazo que enganchaba al suyo y la escoltaba escaleras abajo, en ese instante reaccionó. Albert estaba con ella y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Nada podía salir mal. Recobró la compostura inmediatamente y bajó a su lado, parecía que el show iniciaría un poquitín antes de lo previsto. Neal, observaba a la pareja escudriñando detenidamente sus rostros, ella le parecía espectacular, pero él ¿Quién diablos era? ¡No! Empezó a reconocerlo lentamente Y ya no pudo controlarse…

-Candy ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a este sujeto aquí? –bramó Neal enojadísimo

-¡Usted! ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo a voz abierta y despectivamente Sarah

-Lárguese, antes de lo mande a echar – gritó Neal

-¡Cállate Neal! – dijo la tía abuela

-¡Pero tía! Debemos sacarl… -no terminó la frase porque fue interrumpido nuevamente

-¡Que te calles estúpido! –el elocuente y elegantísimo Archie ya no lo soportó, había intervenido

-¡No es posible! Hasta dónde hemos caído –decían Saray Eliza indignadas

-Damas y caballeros –irrumpió George, tratando desesperadamente de salvar la situación que a su parecer, se estaba volviendo un circo - El señor…

-Deja George, yo me presento – dijo el rubio tranquilamente –William Albert Andrew, para servirles

Una exclamación de asombro de los presentes, fue proseguida por una ovación total, al gran patriarca. Los Leagan, no salían de su estupor. Neal se hallaba estupefacto, no podía ni moverse.

Albert, que no permitía a Candy soltarse de su enganche, comenzó a dirigirse a la audiencia. Con gran elocuencia, empezó dando la bienvenida y agradeciendo la presencia de todos los allí reunidos, para luego matar por completo las esperanzas de Neal.

-Sé que el momento no es el adecuado, pero dadas las circunstancias, aclararé un asunto: lamento mucho informarles que la señorita Candy aquí a mi lado, no desea, ni ha deseado nunca casarse con el joven Leagan, así como jamás ha dado pauta para ser ni siquiera cortejada por él; y al ser absolutamente mi responsabilidad, me niego totalmente a dar mi consentimiento para tal unión. Ella es libre de elegir a la pareja que guste y de casarse cuando ella, así lo desee –La chica afirmaba las aseveraciones de Albert con la cabeza, y sonreía embelesada viéndolo.

Neal, al fin pudo moverse y salió corriendo de la mansión, sintiéndose completamente humillado, seguido por su madre y su hermana. Afuera, lloró desconsolado en las piernas de su madre, quien le daba órdenes a Eliza de no abandonar la fiesta, de acompañar a su padre, y de intentar congraciarse con el tío abuelo, así tuviera que coquetearle. Eliza regresó al salón, completamente pensativa, debía trazar un nuevo plan urgentemente.

Mientras Albert continuaba su discurso, que se había vuelto bastante cálido para beneplácito de los allí reunidos; y continuaba agradeciendo a los miembros del consejo que ya conocían su identidad, por todo el apoyo recibido; a la familia, especialmente a la tía Elroy por su esfuerzo, amor y dedicación durante su crianza y además claro, porque sin ella, aquel evento, no hubiera resultado tan majestuoso. Sin saberlo, todos estos halagos, hacían que la tía abuela se recuperara del exabrupto y recuperara su color que se había vuelto bastante pálido en los últimos acontecimientos. También agradeció públicamente a su querido asistente, el señor George Johnson, por su lealtad, consejos y hasta cuidados que siempre le prodigió; a su estimado sobrino Archibald Cornwell, por su apoyo en momentos cruciales de su vida, así como a sus amigas las señoritas Annie Britter y Paty O´bryan que se encontraban al fondo del salón sorprendidas y bastante conmovidas, principalmente Paty que acababa de conocer su identidad; y especialmente a su querida Candy White Andry, por iluminar su vida en los momentos de mayor oscuridad.

La rubia tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero había prometido portarse a la altura de las circunstancias, así que no lloró. El discurso de Albert fue terminado con estridentes aplausos de la audiencia, vítores y hasta porras de parte de varios miembros del clan.

La gente comenzaba a acercarse a saludarlo, algunos a presentarse, otros a felicitarlo por su grandilocuencia, otros más aprovechaban la oportunidad de presentarle a sus hijas; Archie y Annie, habían acertado. Pero Albert a todos les presentaba a Candy, no la dejaba ir, ni siquiera soltarse de su brazo enganchado a él. Un gran desfile de empresarios, millonarios del jet set, familias miembros del clan, y hasta políticos se acercaban a él. La prensa no se daba abasto con las fotografías de miembros tan relevantes de la sociedad.

Pero cuando la música empezó a sonar, Albert se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a la pista con Candy aún del brazo. Este gesto, a nadie le pareció grosero, ya que el protocolo indicaba que los anfitriones debían empezar el baile.

-Mi princesa, gracias por no dejarme solo –exclamó un tanto aliviado

-Bert, aunque hubiera querido, no me lo permitías –dijo riendo- tenías secuestrado mi brazo

-Lo siento, no me percaté, pensé que estabas conmigo por gusto –dijo el rubio sonriendo

-De todas formas, iba a permanecer a tu lado… Por puro gusto –añadió la rubia guiñándole el ojo

Empezaron a bailar acompasadamente. Resultó que Albert era un excelente bailarín, a pesar de no ser un asistente asiduo de eventos sociales, se movía bastante bien, elegante, seguro, y hasta un tanto sensual

- Bert ¡Te pusiste el pañuelo! –dijo Candy emocionada

-Claro Pequeña, combina con tu vestido, además es especial porque tú me lo diste.

-Fue muy lindo todo lo que dijiste en tu discurso, Bert. Me da mucho gusto que no se haya arruinado con la intervención de Neal y mi inoportuno grito

-¿Inoportuno? Me sorprendió que no le cayeras a golpes –dijo Albert carcajeándose abiertamente

En ese momento, una pelirroja decididamente se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa falsa y contoneándose demasiado cerca del cuerpo del rubio, casi interponiéndose en medio de los dos, le dijo

-Hola tío, yo soy Eliza Leagan, ¿Bailas conmigo? Acuérdate que tienes que bailar al menos con las damas de la familia…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C

_Muchísimas gracias a mis queridas amigas Nelly, sonice0714, ,conchy73, Verito, Lila, Gatita andrew, Blackcat2010, Val rod, Amy CL, Magnolia A y miluxD por sus consejos, porras y absolutamente todos su comentarios. Agradezco muchísimo a todas las chicas que me leen y especialmente a quienes siguen esta historia _

_Prometo hacer los capítulos un poquito más largos, recue_rden que la fiesta apenas va empezando y falta mucho por contar...

Si pueden, déjenme reviews, me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo.


	10. 10 Celos

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO

**10. Celos**

Candy, noble como siempre, optó por separarse un poco de Albert accediendo el paso a la pelirroja

-Eliza tiene razón, deberías bailar con las integrantes de la familia – dijo intentando soltarse pero el rubio la sujetó firmemente

-Señorita Leagan, no quisiera insultarla, pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, esperemos que mientras tanto, se vaya acostumbrando a mi presencia y le resulte menos… "repugnante" –dijo el rubio educadamente, dejando a Eliza parada en medio de la pista con una expresión furibunda y dando certeros giros con Candy para alejarse de ahí

-Pequeña, prometiste no abandonarme y a la primera oportunidad tratas de huir

-Claro que no Bert, - dijo la chica sonrojándose- pero ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Eliza?

-Es una larga historia, luego te cuento, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la magnífica orquesta

Y así entre miradas tiernas y sonrisas, pasaron tres melodías más.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar mi princesa? ¿O tienes hambre?

-Bert, he llegado a la conclusión de que yo siempre tengo hambre –dijo riendo

Se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde se hallaba la tía abuela, los Cornwell, el señor Leagan, Elisa y George. Albert inmediatamente fue abordado por el señor Leagan:

-Señor Andry, quiero ofrecerle disculpas por la inapropiada conducta de mi hijo y mi esposa…

-Señor Leagan, Raymond ¿Verdad? No se preocupe ahora, disfrute la fiesta y mañana lo espero a primera hora para charlar tranquilamente de lo que procederá. Sería bueno que su familia lo acompañe. –dijo tranquilamente el rubio

-Claro señor Andry, como usted diga –contestó apesadumbrado el sr Leagan

La deliciosa cena fue servida y con ello coartados los intentos de otras personas a dirigirse hacia Albert, pues sería de pésimo gusto interrumpir sus alimentos. Terminando, se acercaron Paty y Annie, a quienes Candy abrazó de buena gana. Todos se sorprendieron gratamente del aspecto de Paty, quien a últimas fechas había adelgazado considerablemente y su figura resultaba espectacular. Ella les contó que su terapia para sacar la tristeza, consistía en correr diariamente por la playa y luego nadar un buen rato en el mar. Incluso la tía abuela estaba tan maravillada con el aspecto de la joven, que insistió a Albert, para que la sacara a bailar, a lo que éste, accedió cortésmente. Primero brindaron por estar reunidos, por los que deberían estar allí: los padres de Albert, Rosemary, Anthony, Stear… posteriormente, comenzaron a bailar. Candy bailaba con Archie y Annie con su papá, mientras Paty, lo hacía con Albert

-Gatita, luces espectacular, me alegra que siguieras mis consejos, ahora no te alejes de Albert, yo sé lo que te digo

-Archie, muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, elegí al mejor diseñador del país, más vale que me vea bien con la fortuna que le pagué

-Jajaja, Archie, con tu estilo te verías bien aunque usaras ropa de segunda mano –declaró sinceramente la rubia ante el gesto horrorizado del chico

-Ni hablar Candy, no vivirás para ver eso.

-bueno, cambiando de tema, me gustó mucho tu brindis, felicidades. –dijo sinceramente Candy- Y respecto a Albert, no creo que necesite mi ayuda, yo lo veo muy tranquilo, además me gustaría pasar un rato con las chicas.

Pero la aparente calma, no podía durar mucho, el gran patriarca, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en objeto de deseo no solamente de varias damas, sino de varios caballeros que rápidamente pensaban en la manera de emparentarlo con sus hijas. Y como lo habían presagiado Archie y Annie, días atrás, el desfile comenzó…

Primero fué el socio más importante de los Andry, quien le insistía en que bailara con su hija, su petición era tan amble, que William, no podía negarse, resultó ser una morena bellísima, de cabello rizado y exuberantes formas, que sugestivamente se contoneaba al son de la música, cuidando de no caer en lo vulgar.

Candy no podía creer que una mujer tan guapa bailara de tal manera con Albert, y ¡En medio de la pista! Aunque a ella le pareciera una descarada, Albert no era ciego, e incómodo, no se notaba, más bien, sonreía gustoso.

Candy no podía concentrarse en la animada charla de sus amigas, apenas escuchó que Paty se hospedaba con Annie, superficialmente les comentó los planes de la fiesta sorpresa en el Hogar de Ponny, y ellas, entusiasmadas, comentaban algo acerca de la comida que llevarían para ayudarla, pero seguía sin poner mucha atención, por lo que decidió ir a refrescarse, pues el coraje que empezaba a sentir, hacía que sus mejillas se sintieran muy calientes. Para su mala suerte, saliendo del tocador, observó a lo lejos, a Albert bailar muy sonriente con una pelirroja de lacia cabellera y un trasero bastante prominente, que, junto a la estrecha cintura de la mujer, lucía bastante bien. Candy se recargó en un pilar a observar la escena, sin atreverse a volver a su mesa, desde ahí tenía una buena perspectiva de lo que sucedía en la pista, y no la iba a abandonar.

Antes de que terminara la melodía, otro hombre muy elegante, se acercaba al rubio presentándole por supuesto a ¡Otra mujer! Y para colmo ¡Guapa! Esta vez se trataba de una rubia que pegaba demasiado su cuerpo al de Albert, y él por su parte, ¡Continuaba sonriendo! Definitivamente no lucía desesperado por ayuda como había pronosticado, en cambio, lucía calmado, hasta disfrutando. Candy, en cambio, sentía en la mandíbula un ligero temblor, las manos frías, la respiración ligeramente agitada, y apretaba tanto los puños que cada vez lucían más blancos, aunado a una sensación de opresión en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con el apretado corsé que la tía abuela le había obligado a usar. ¡Jamás se había sentido así! ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Acaso eran… ¿Celos?

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Pensaste que el tío abuelo iba a bailar toda la noche con una sirvienta? –Le dijo la pelirroja que acababa de pararse junto a ella al otro lado del pilar

-Hola Eliza, siempre, es un placer hablar contigo. Y no, obviamente, él va a bailar con todas las señoritas que merezcan su atención. Seguramente estarías entre ellas, si no supiera que le considerabas repugnante, como estoy segura que sucedió, antes de conocer su identidad- afirmó la rubia muy segura de si

- Eso fue un error, porque lo creía inferior, pero eso se arreglará fácilmente con la intervención de la tía abuela. En cambio tú, jamás dejarás de ser una huérfana ambiciosa, que se le metió a la cama con aspiraciones matrimoniales, pero ¿Sabes qué? Mosquita muerta, tú no eres digna de él, sólo te usó, vivió contigo como un vil vagabundo, en secreto, ocultándote de la gente, sin usar su apellido y claro, sin tomarte en serio

-¡Eliza! Para empezar, yo no me le metí a la cama ¡No digas estupideces! –dijo Candy ya bastante enojada

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Neal incluso te vió. Por eso Terry prefirió a Susana y por eso te despidieron del hospital. Eres una mujer sin moral, a la que el tío despreciará tarde o temprano, creíste que acostándote con él, lo atraparías pero la familia jamás lo permitirá, el patriarca requiere de una verdadera dama para estar a su lado, no de una dama de establo, sin apellido, vulgar y cazafortunas. Ahora que recuerdo, también por eso te expulsaron del san Pablo, si desde chica empezaste a…

En ese preciso instante, son interrumpidas por un hombre que se acerca por detrás:

-Señorita Candy, ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza? – ofreciéndole su mano

-¡George! –exclamó la sobresaltada rubia, intentando calmarse- Si… sí, está bien

Se dirigían rumbo a la pista, cuando para sorpresa de la chica, George volteó y se dirigió a Eliza:

-Señorita Leagan, le aconsejo que mida sus palabras, especialmente si se refieren a un distinguido miembro de la familia como lo es la señorita Candice y no necesito recordarle los graves problemas que conseguirá si sus malas interpretaciones se refieren al patriarca de la familia. –Y dando la vuelta, se encaminó a la pista dejando a la furibunda Eliza boquiabierta.

Comenzaron a bailar ante la mirada intrigada de Albert, ya que la cercanía de ese par no era muy común.

-George, lamento que escuchara esa conversación tan desagradable, pero gracias por intervenir antes de que perdiera los estribos

-Señorita, si no los perdía usted, los iba a perder yo –contesto George algo resignado

-Candy, por favor, sólo Candy

-Muy bien, luego de tantos años, será Candy; estoy seguro que la inoportuna intervención del joven Neal, aunado a la provocación de la señorita Eliza, no podrían ser sino una bomba de tiempo para que usted estallara

Candy rió relajada ante tal aseveración

-George, llevo años tratando con ese par, y sin embargo, cuando pienso que no pueden hacer algo peor, lo consiguen. Pero este es el evento de Albert y no me permitiría arruinárselo

-Eso me recuerda –dijo curvando una sonrisa- que usted iba a ayudarle a evitar bailar con mujeres desconocidas.

-Pero míralo, parece estar pasándolo bastante bien –afirmó la rubia casi en tono de reproche

-Candy, que William sea amable, no significa necesariamente que la esté pasando muy bien

-¡Pero si se la pasa sonriendo!

-Candy, usted y yo, sabemos todo lo que ese hombre puede llegar a ocultar perfectamente; créame, si él le pidió apoyo, eso es seguramente lo que está esperando

- Tiene razón George, Albert podría ganar una fortuna jugando póker –dijo la rubia muy seria, ocasionando que el hombre estallara en carcajadas ante la mirada incrédula de varios invitados y del propio Albert

-Candy, usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, dígame ¿Esas sonrisas son por placer o por amabilidad?

-Por lo que sean, Albert merecería darse la oportunidad de conocer alguna chica de esas elegantes y de familias destacadas ¿No lo cree?

-Candy, usted pertenece a una familia destacada, es una Andry

-A pesar de lo amable de sus palabras, todo el mundo sabe que eso en verdad no es cierto –dijo la rubia con pesar

-Legalmente lo es, y aunque sé que jamás se ha valido del apellido para salir adelante, ante la sociedad usted es una Andry. William era demasiado joven para adoptarla él mismo como su hija, lo cual a mi parecer es una ventaja, pues bajo su tutela es usted un miembro más de la familia y no podrían haber especulaciones malintencionadas acerca de su estrecha relación

-Pero George…

-Candy, permítame interrumpirla, le voy a confiar mi propia historia ¿Sabía que yo también fui adoptado por los Andry?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el papá de William me tomó bajo su tutela desde muy chico, me brindó la mejor educación y un estilo de vida con el que jamás había soñado. Le debo a él todo lo que soy. Sin embargo, nunca realizó una adopción de manera legal, me brindó todo menos su apellido. Le estoy sumamente agradecido pero soy consciente de que sin un apellido de respaldo, jamás habría podido aspirar a cortejar una dama de alta sociedad.

-Y déjeme adivinar, usted se enamoró de una ¿No es así?

-Así es, yo no me atreví jamás a decirle lo que sentía porque sabía que no era lo mejor para ella, que su familia no me aceptaría, ni siquiera lo intenté. A ella sin embargo, no le importaban las diferencias sociales y terminó casándose con alguien de diferente estatus, me enorgullece decir que yo la ayude, la ayude a ser feliz

-Pero es usted un buen hombre, digno, trabajador y pudo…

-Eso no era suficiente Candy, no para su familia, ni para la sociedad, ni para la época. William no quiso que usted se viera impedida a realizar sus sueños por un apellido, de casarse con quien usted lo desee, por eso hizo todo legal, y no la dejará renunciar al apellido, hasta que se case y decida tomar el de su esposo. Para mi, ahora es tarde, pero siempre tuve la duda de qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese intentado… No cometa mi error Candy, no renuncie al amor sin intentarlo…

La chica se sonrojó completamente y musito ante la sonrisa de George:

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Sí Candy, y usted es lo mejor que a ese solitario chico podría pasarle. No tenga miedo. Recuerde que ésta, es algo así como su primera fiesta en familia, y él desea estar con su familia, ¿Por qué no lo saca a bailar usted? O invítelo a refrescarse en la terraza. Ayúdelo a disfrutar, a que su sonrisa sea por placer…

-Gracias George, ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Candy muy entusiasmada

-Candy, no contaré su secreto, y le pido que no cuente el mío –añadió George escoltándola a la orilla de la pista

Pero el entusiasmo no le duró mucho a la chica, al buscar a su hermoso rubio con la mirada, lo encontró charlando no con una mujer, sino ]¡Con tres bellísimas mujeres! -"¿Pero de dónde demonios salía tanta beldad? Acaso la tía abuela había invitado únicamente a chicas guapas?" – Pensaba molesta, y de pronto, la verdad cayó ante sus ojos, - "La tía abuela quiere que Albert encuentre una novia, seguro esto es obra suya, sí, debió invitar sólo familias con chicas aceptables para ella, aparte de las mujeres de la familia, creo que todas las féminas en esta fiesta son casaderas. Bueno , pues tal vez pueda ayudarla a cumplir su deseo". Secretamente, le solicitó a un mesero un pequeño favor, y se preparó para el movimiento que consideró el más audaz de su vida, un pensamiento bastante radical, considerando que había viajado de polizón en un trasatlántico y que había vivido sola con un hombre. Con toda la seguridad que le habían conferido las clases de etiqueta y protocolo de la tía abuela, caminó directo a su objetivo, ignorando la cháchara de sus amigas, que la observaron extrañadas pasar de largo junto a ellas.

-Caballero, ¿Me concedería esta pieza? –dijo en el tono más formal que pudo, sin intimidarse ante la mirada estupefacta de las tres bellezas que coqueteaban con éste

-Por supuesto bella dama –contestó el rubio divertido, con una mirada chispeante –Me disculpo señoritas, con su permiso

Se dirigieron directo al centro de la pista sonriendo con complicidad, como si ambos hubieran hecho una travesura de la que solo ellos se enteraron

-Pequeña, te tardaste mucho, ¿Y mi damisela rescatadora?

-Pues no te ví muy incómodo que digamos, parecías disfrutar las atenciones de todas las chicas guapas que te acosaban –dijo Candy con su contagiosa risa

-¿Qué? ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Esperaba que llegaras en cualquier momento! –dijo sorprendido el rubio

-¡No te hagas! ¿Desde cuándo William Andry necesita que lo rescaten? Podías haberlas eludido tú… Si hubieras querido, claro

-¿Y desde cuándo soy William Andry para ti? –contestó indignado

-Pues Albert, siempre me cuidó y me rescató a mí, al parecer el tío abuelo "William" no es tan valiente, imagina que supuestamente, teme alejarse de las mujeres que lo acosan, especialmente si son lindas ¿No será por que en realidad lo disfruta? –dijo Candy con la mirada encendida

-¿Lindas? Jajaja, pero si yo solo quiero estar con mi hermosa princesa –dijo seductoramente Albert, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo en el baile- ¿No será que estás celosa?

Candy inmediatamente se sonrojó, y nerviosamente estalló en carcajadas

-¡Bert, pero qué cosas dices!

-¡Fue una broma! ¿Por qué te pones roja? –dijo el confundido chico, la carcajada había golpeado un poco su ego

-¡Pues por el baile! Hace calor ¿No crees? ¿Me acompañas a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón?

-Está bien, pequeña, si con eso me redimo; vamos.

Una de las lindas chicas de la concurrencia, pareció notar que los rubios terminaban de bailar, así que se lo señaló a su padre y se dirigieron rumbo a ellos, pero fueron interceptados inmediatamente por George, que no perdía detalle de nada, y rápidamente se acercó a saludar al padre de la chica, quien era otro hombre de negocios, y lógicamente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de charlar con la mano derecha del señor Andry.

La mirada de Albert se agrandó, y sorprendido, encontró en la mesita del balcón, una botella de vino abierta, dos copas y un platito con postres. Inmediatamente miró a Candy entre curioso y desconcertado

-¿Tú hiciste esto? O nos estamos colando en una fiesta privada…

-Esta es tu fiesta Bert, quería brindar contigo y darte un respiro entre presentaciones, hombres desesperados por hablar de negocios y mujeres bellas, aparentemente acosadoras –afirmó la rubia con una destellante sonrisa

-¡Gracias pequeña! ¡Pues vamos a aprovecharlo! – dijo evidentemente feliz, al tiempo que servía el vino y le ofrecía una copa

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bert, sé que lo vas a hacer bien. –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Gracias pequeña, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer ¿verdad?

-Lo sé –sonriéndole -¿Quieres una fresa? Sé que te gustan – dijo ofreciéndole el platito y dejando la copa

Albert, sonriendo, tomó una fresa cubierta con chocolate, se la puso a Candy frente a la boca y le dijo:

-Que conveniente, especialmente porque a tí te encanta el chocolate, prueba

Candy mordió suavemente la mitad de la fresa, en un gesto que al rubio le pareció tremendamente sexi, absorto en su boca, le quitó el plato de las manos y lo colocó distraídamente en la mesita, tomó una servilleta le limpió la comisura de los labios, al tiempo que la chica tragaba nerviosamente.

Fue en un instante, él se encontraba sugestivamente cerca de su rostro, mirándola absorto, y ella, sintiendo el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, intempestiva, como era siempre, lo decidió, era el momento que anhelaba; le tomo el cuello, cerró los ojos, y pegó su boca a la de él.

Sorprendido en primer instante, la tomó posesivamente por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, intensificando el beso a un ritmo lento y sensual…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, que me siguen y especialmente alas que me dejan reviews porque me incentivan a continuar. No tienen idea la felicidad que me da leer cada comentario. Mil gracias y abrazos a cada una_

_Gatita Andrew, Amy CL, y Magnolia A: No chicas, ¿cómo creen que iba yo a permitir que Eliza bailara con el buenote de Albert? Nooooo, la tipa ya manipuló a sus otros galanes alguna ocasión, ¡pero éste güero, no se va a dejar!_

_Black cat 2010, Stear´s girl y miluxD: Albert no es un debilucho que se deje manipular ni amedrentar por nadie, incluida la tía jajaja. ¡al fin se puso las pilas la pecosa y le dio el esperado besooo! ¿qué tal?_

_Lady Lyuva: un poquito más de intervención del buen George, que es como el hermano mayor de nuestro rubio_

_Verito: Tal vez lo encuentre.. tal vez_

_Lucy, Fersita92 y Nelly: Ya, ¡Al fin la continuación, no se desesperen, seguimos con 2 caps por semana._


	11. 11 El sueño del príncipe

11. El sueño del príncipe

Albert supo lo que era tocar el cielo. Estaba besando al gran amor de su vida. No podía pensar en otra cosa, no quería saber la causa. Su más profundo y anhelado sueño, se estaba haciendo realidad. Esos labios suaves y dulces, con sabor a chocolate y a fresa se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos. Ella intentó romper el beso, pero él, por primera ocasión, se mostró posesivo y no lo permitió; la atrajo aún más hacia él, prácticamente estaba pegada a su cuerpo, sintiéndose, amoldándose. Con las lenguas danzando acompasadas, aprisionando un labio ocasionalmente. Muchas veces ella se había lanzado a sus brazos, pero jamás en una entrega así: implorante, deseosa, con esas ansias de pertenencia. - "Algo había hecho bien en esta vida para merecer tanta felicidad", pensaba el rubio. Y aunque hubiese podido continuar por horas, necesitaba perderse en sus ojos, para estar seguro de todo lo que acontecía, era realidad.

Se separaron lentamente, él continuó sujetándola por la cintura, ella relajó sus manos y las deslizó con una suave caricia para dejarlos sobre los firmes bíceps masculinos; él permitió que se alejara solo un poco. Candy abrió los ojos lentamente; algo cohibida, expectante de su reacción. Ella también sintió la entrega con que fue correspondida, la pasión emergente entre ambos, y su propio deseo de hacer el momento interminable…

-A eso le llamo un respiro – dijo Albert coqueteando con la mirada brillante.

Ante tal afirmación, la chica no pudo más que sonreír mientras enrojecía intensamente y balbuceo:

-Perdón Albert, no es exactamente lo que había planeado. No creas que soy otra acosadora como aquellas de quien huyes…

-Si este va a ser siempre el resultado, no sabes cómo me gustaría que lo fueras – interrumpió seductoramente- Y por favor, no pidas perdón por el regalo más hermoso que me has dado… O acaso ¿Te arrepientes?

Candy bajó la mirada y se mordió nerviosamente un costado del labio inferior, y más roja que un jitomate, apretando los ojos un instante, respondió:

-No…

Albert sintió un regocijo intenso creciendo dentro de su pecho, tomó la barbilla de Candy, la levantó mirando fijamente sus ojos como queriendo decir algo que no se atrevía y finalmente, la besó otra vez.

Estuvieron besándose varios minutos, olvidando donde estaban, quien los pudiera ver o extrañar. Desquitando con fervor todo el tiempo que habían esperado esos momentos. Nuevamente Albert la aprisionaba contra sí, hasta que, para sorpresa del rubio, la chica soltó un leve gemido. Se separó de ella, pues ese sonido tan endemoniadamente sensual, lo había provocado enormemente y no podía permitirse perder el control de sí mismo, mucho menos con Candy, a quien amaba y respetaba por sobre todo.

-Lo siento Bert –se apresuró a aclarar la chica apenada, mirando la evidente turbación del rubio- Es que se me enterró el broche

-¿Sí? – preguntó algo incrédulo- ¿Cuál broche?

-Éste – dijo la chica abriendo ligeramente un poco más el escote de su vestido para mostrárselo, colgado por dentro. Pero el pobre Albert, sentía que Candy y el destino confabulaban en su contra; no podía asomarse a ver el dichoso broche, sin poder evitar sentirse cautivado al observar apenas el nacimiento de los senos pertenecientes a la mujer de sus sueños y menos después de escucharla gemir hacía un momento como ni en sus más concupiscentes fantasías. Parecía que la rubia insistía en torturarlo lentamente

-¡Ha! –exclamó ahogadamente el rubio- ¿Y por qué usas ese broche ahí escondido?

-Ya te dije una vez, es una especie de amuleto. El broche del príncipe me ha acompañado siempre. –contestó despreocupadamente la chica

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó Albert alzando una ceja

-Pues sé que es la insignia de los Andry…

-Sí, pero regularmente sólo lo utilizan los hombres, si una mujer lo usa, es un símbolo de pertenencia, lo llegan a emplear mujeres casadas, y aunque en el pasado hubieran pertenecido a otro clan, al ponérselo, una chica está demostrando que ahora, ella pertenece al clan de su esposo, le pertenece a él mismo; obviamente no en un sentido literal, es como una prueba de amor

A Candy se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, el broche significaba mucho para ella, tanto como el recuerdo de ese príncipe maravilloso con el que tanto soñó desde niña y que inconscientemente, la acompañó durante tantos momentos de llanto, con esa linda frase repitiéndose en su cabeza. Pero en ese momento, se daba cuenta que en toda su vida había amado realmente a un solo hombre, y ése, era el guapísimo hombre que la acogía aún entre sus brazos; el chico que de manera casi heroica, la había cuidado y protegido siempre; el que tangiblemente había estado a su lado en todos los momentos difíciles de su existencia; el único que la conocía tal cual, sin poses ni máscaras de chica fuerte y optimista, el que secó tiernamente sus lágrimas, el que jamás se había burlado de ella ni de sus pecas, y vaya que había tenido múltiples oportunidades siendo testigo de sus innumerables desastres y torpezas; el que respondiendo a sus besos, hacía de ese momento el más feliz de su vida, pues le confirmaba que sentía algo por ella… ¿Y ella usaba un símbolo de "pertenencia" a otro? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¡Pero qué tonta era! Si su Albert, era como un príncipe en sí mismo; rápidamente intentó quitárselo mientras balbuceaba:

-Albert… Perdóname por favor, no lo sabía… Yo no quiero que pienses…

-Tranquila pequeña –dijo el chico sonriendo y ayudándola a colocarse nuevamente el broche- tú eres miembro del clan. Cuando veas nuevamente a tu extraño chico del espacio, se lo devolverás para que él se lo pueda dar a su esposa…

-Bert, dudo que eso suceda pues jamás lo volví a ver pero ¿Mencioné lo del espacio?…

Pero Albert no la dejó terminar la frase, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios sintiéndose perdido; se estaba volviendo adicto a una mujer. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie, en su vida habría un antes y un después. No podría volver a vivir sin ella, luego de haber sentido la felicidad de tenerla a su lado, de saber que sentía algo por él.

Estaban emocionados. Estaban enamorados. Estaban besándose deliciosamente. Estaban conociéndose en una nueva faceta. Estaban… ¡Acompañados!

-Jhum, jhum, William –se escuchó aclararse una garganta a la puerta de la terraza, haciendo que la chica se separara bruscamente

-George, no podías ser más inoportuno –dijo Albert, acercándose a él –Ahora regreso pequeña

-No te preocupes, mejor nos veremos más tarde –dijo la apenada rubia. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco, mientras observaba alejarse elegantemente a su Albert; cómo había sido tan ciega y nunca se había percatado de la elegancia de ese hombre, si sus modales lo delataban a cada instante. Apresuró su copa y se fue a buscar a las chicas con un pastelillo en la mano.

-¡Paty, Annie! – exclamó la rubia entusiasmada

-¡Candy! ¿Ahora sí nos vas a hacer caso?- dijo Paty frunciendo el entrecejo pero con un tono de broma

-¡Lo siento chicas! Es que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Albert y no podía concentrarme

-¿Y ya los arreglaste? –dijo Annie inquisitivamente provocando una carcajada en la rubia

-Sí Annie, aunque quedaron algunos detalles pendientes… -contestó pícaramente

-¿Y bien? –preguntaron al unísono las pelinegras

-¿Y bien qué? –contestó la rubia intrigada

-No te hagas Candy –protestó Annie- ¿Ya son novios o qué?

-¡¿Quéee?!

-Es obvio que "asuntos" te preocupaban tanto, especialmente cuando bailaba con las damas presentes. Te vimos desde acá, ¡Morías de celos! –añadió Annie

-sí Candy, íbamos hacia ti cuando vimos que Eliza se te acercaba, y como de por sí echabas chispas, creímos que no soportarías sus ya acostumbrados insidiosos comentarios; pero en eso saliste a bailar con George y cuando creímos que al fin podríamos charlar contigo, nos ignoraste olímpicamente por irte a buscar a Albert –contó Paty

-Gracias chicas, por preocuparse por mi, lamento no haberles hecho caso. Pero para compensarlo, les voy a dar una primicia, ¡Voy a regresar a trabajar en el hospital de Chicago!

-¡Eso es… maravilloso Candy! –dijo Paty algo desilusionada porque no era lo que esperaban escuchar

-Sí, Candy, felicidades. Ahora ya cuéntanos de Albert –añadió Annie

-Annie, cada día te pareces más a Archie. Pues no sé qué quieren que les diga. Sí, estoy enamorada de él y parece que él siente algo por mí. Estoy muy emocionada y más feliz de lo que he estado jamás -les soltó sonriendo

-¡Siii! –emocionadas, abrazaron a su amiga

-Candy, veo que mis papás empiezan a despedirse, ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Así nos cuentas todo –comentó Annie ansiosa por saber más

-¡Claro! Vengan y almorzamos juntas, así aprovechamos para platicar y para que Paty nos cuente más de su vida últimamente

Los invitados poco a poco, empezaron a despedirse, ya que Albert, algo acorralado por las insistencias en bailar con las hijas de sus socios, se las ingenió para empezar a charlar sobre negocios, volviendo infructuoso cualquier intento por emparejarlo con alguna chica, los señores no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad, sus hijas debían esperar.

Los rubios cruzaron las miradas en varias ocasiones, pero ya no tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse por una u otra razón. Los asistentes empezaron a irse y Albert decidió sacar a bailar a Candy una última canción.

-Princesa, debemos hablar

-¿Estoy en problemas? –preguntó la rubia con un puchero, provocando la risa del chico

-¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Claro que no! -contestó enfático

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez nos habían visto o algo así

-Si así fuera, no tendrías que estar en problemas. Tal vez no me expresé bien, yo deseo hablar contigo, si no podemos hoy, me gustaría que fuera lo más pronto posible, o sea mañana ¿Te parece?

-Claro Bert –dijo sonriendo

Candy estaba muy cansada, así que en cuanto salió el último invitado pensó en irse a dormir, pero sabía que sería difícil conseguirlo, ya que aún sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, por la emoción de haber besado a Albert. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el rubio sonriente, preguntó:

-Pequeña ¿Te apetece un té? Para relajarte de todas las emociones de hoy

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – contestó alegre.

Y luego de despedirse de la tía, se dirigieron a la cocina. Ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de invitar a Archie, les urgía tomar ese té. Albert envió a descansar al personal agradeciendo sus atenciones y puso a calentar agua

-¡Al fin solos! – exclamó la rubia con énfasis

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó sugestivamente el chico alzando la ceja

-¡No! – dijo la chica ruborizándose intensamente- quiero decir que luego del ajetreo, incluyendo de los días pasados, resulta muy relajante un momento de tranquilidad

-Pues qué lástima -dijo el chico coquetamente, y se dirigió a servirle el té, pensé que me ibas a proponer algo –añadió con cierto brillo en los ojos-

-¿Ah sí? –ella decidió que también podía jugar y en el mismo tono coqueto que él continuó- ¿Y cómo qué? Podrías proponerme algunas ideas

-Tienes razón –con la elegancia de una pantera, el chico rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a su amada, le tomó las manos y con la mirada más tierna que Candy había visto, le dijo:

-Te propongo que seas mi novia

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, estática, con mil emociones revoloteando en su pecho. Si se podía morir de felicidad, ella caería irremediablemente en ese preciso instante. Nadie jamás le había pedido en forma ser su novia, y que el fabuloso hombre que la hacía perder la cabeza lo hiciera, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Que guapo se veía ahí, frente a ella, tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules cálidos y ¿Expectantes?

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó el chico algo temeroso, pues Candy no contestaba, "Maldición, tal vez se había precipitado, había ido muy rápido y ella…"

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó felizmente la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos. Y así, abrazados estuvieron un buen rato, emocionados se volvieron a fundir en un beso.

Tomaron el té y charlaron animadamente de la siguiente semana, él le insistió en que no partiera de Lakewood hasta que tuviera que iniciar su viaje. Sabía que iba a tener muy poco tiempo libre, pero trabajaría en casa, así había planeado George para que no tuviera que trasladarse a Chicago, tenía la semana llena de citas y reuniones, pero la mayoría de los asuntos a tratar era con invitados de la fiesta, así que todo el tiempo que pudiera ahorrar, se lo dedicaría a ella.

Candy, emocionada por pasar unos días más con su ahora novio, aceptó de inmediato.

Al cabo de un rato, se fueron a sus habitaciones, él la besó dulcemente en la frente y no se entretuvo, pues sabía que querría entrar con ella y no debía. Pero mañana, la vería otra vez…

Esa noche, Albert casi no pudo dormir, casi no podía creer que al fin, su sueño se había hecho realidad. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelándolo que parecía irreal. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hablar, por compartir, pero ya habría tiempo. Había aceptado ser su novia… ¡Y lo había besado! Esa pequeña traviesa volvía a sorprenderlo una vez más, le encantaba que rompiera normas y estereotipos y la había admirado por ello, le parecía tan similar a él. Pero tomar la iniciativa de besarlo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado ni en el sueño más alborotado. Así era ella, y así la amaba…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

_Muchísisisisisimas gracias a toda la gente que me lee, y a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews, las amo, las adoro; por ustedes sigo aquí. Nunca imaginé que sus palabras pudieran ocasionarme tanta dicha, pero así es y este pequeño proyecto, pudiera resultar tan significativo en mi vida. Gracias por seguir aquí._

_Mi especial agradecimiento y aunque suene muy cursi, están en mi corazón: Eli díaz, Magnolia A, Brisa, Flor Fritzenwald, Wendy, Carito Andrew, Nelly, dulcecandy.42, , victoria40_

_Laila: George se va a tener que ganar ese altar, y chambearle más jajaja. Espero que sigas mejor de salud, abrazos_

_miluxD: yo también quiero golpes para Eliza, ojalá le lleguen jajaja_

_Stear´s girl: esos celos resultaron beneficiosos jajaja. Bueno Candy es muy jovencita y creo que por el rubio, sí sentiría celos, pues no está dispuesta a compartirlo. Él como es más maduro, no creo que sea tan celoso ¿o sï?_

_Gatita Andrew: Siempre me animas con tus porras, me encantan tus comentarios_

_Blackcat2010 y Sonice0714: yo creo que si Candy se escapó de George cuando niña, además de soportar a los Leagan por Anthony y luego siguió a Terry por mar y tierra; por Albert, estaría dispuesta a mucho, muchísimo más, yo creo fervientemente que por él, sí lucharía contra todo por ser su verdadero amor _

_Lady Lyuva: jajaja, tomaré en cuenta las cachetadas guajoloteras; sí se las merece_


	12. 12 Haciendo el equipaje

12. Haciendo el equipaje

Desde temprano, empezaban las presiones para William; a primera hora, los Leagan esperaban en su despacho la resolución del patriarca, mientras, a puerta cerrada se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre Raymond, Albert y Elroy

-Raymond, no has sido tú directamente el responsable de todos los errores de tus hijos, ya deja de atormentarte. Has dedicado mucho tiempo al trabajo, es hora de dedicarle tiempo a tu familia. No disminuirán tus ingresos, eres bastante talentoso y podrás realizar la tarea encomendada con éxito. Es un proyecto muy importante. Pero tendrás más tiempo para los chicos y para tu esposa, esos muchachos necesitan una pequeña lección para que se superen y el día de mañana no dependan de nadie. Deben valorar el trabajo, la familia y el respeto. –Explicaba el patriarca

-Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho William. Pasé demasiado tiempo absorto en el trabajo y mis muchachos se me han estado perdiendo. Lo que más anhelo es su bienestar y felicidad. Desde que eran unos chiquillos, vislumbré la sombra de lo malo que podían llegar a ser y por ello llevé a Candy a casa, pero parece que no rindió el fruto que esperaba… -dijo apesadumbrado el señor Leagan

-Raymond, para lo único que Candy permaneció junto a tus hijos fue para recibir humillaciones, que además tu esposa consentía. Con los recursos económicos y la enorme mansión que poseen ¡Obligaron a una niña a dormir en un establo! –dijo el rubio indignado

La tía abuela se percató de que la ira de su sobrino amenazaba con hacerlo estallar, así que decidió zanjar el asunto:

-Bueno, pues como la decisión está tomada, dile a los chicos que entren, para comunicárselas a ellos y a Sarah

Inmediatamente al entrar, Sarah empezó a hablar:

-Tío abuelo, lamento el malentendido de la otra ocasión, pero debe comprender que usted no se había presentado, así que no podíamos adivinar quién era como para que ahora venga a desquitarse y nos rechace…

-Y ¿Debo suponer que así te diriges a toda la gente? –dijo irónicamente William dejando sorprendida a Sarah

-¡Ya mujer, basta! – dijo enfático el señor Leagan, deseando que su esposa no hiciera enojar más al patriarca y éste cambiara de opinión enviándolos a algún lugar remoto- William nos ha brindado una oportunidad, incluso una excelente oportunidad para mí.

Sarah dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo y lo instó a continuar

-Las empresas Andry, abrirán un consorcio de hoteles de lujo. Del resultado en la primera apertura, dependerá el éxito de la cadena, es un proyecto muy importante. William me ha dejado a cargo de iniciarlo. Se espera que los resultados sean favorables e incluso se me otorgará un porcentaje de participación en ésta nueva empresa

-¡Vaya, eso es formidable querido! ¡Te mereces eso y más! –triunfante, volteó su mirada hacia el rubio que los veía ligeramente desafiante y exclamó:

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-¡No hay ninguna trampa, Sarah! –refutó firmemente su esposo

-Obviamente Sarah, el primer hotel no se abrirá en Chicago, para asegurar su éxito, se llevará a cabo en uno de los lugares más turísticos del país: Florida –Intervino la tía abuela

-Comprenderán que no podré viajar de tan lejos constantemente, así que partirán conmigo –afirmó Raymond

Ante una estupefacta Sarah, inmediatamente Eliza y Neal empezaron a protestar indignados

-¡Cállense! –bramó su padre – que ustedes, aún tendrán que responder a algunas situaciones. William, por favor diles

-Será un placer –dijo el rubio sonriendo placenteramente – Sobrinos, se han portado terriblemente y han ensuciado el apellido Andry de la forma más deleznable. A partir de hoy, quedan expulsados de todos los eventos sociales. No podrán representar a los Andry, ni presentarse como miembros del clan. No pueden asistir absolutamente a ningún evento de alta sociedad o serán repudiados públicamente –ordenó el patrirca enérgicamente. Los Leagan palidecieron inmediatamente

-Pero William, con esa acción, cortas cualquier oportunidad de Eliza para casarse. Y Neal ¿Qué va a hacer? –bramó Sarah algo suplicante

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas Sarah –dijo el rubio- ¿Neal, estás consiente de que secuestrar a una persona es un delito, verdad? Además de que secuestraste a la única persona que depende directamente de mí, es una ofensa personal. Ella es una señorita, y es una Andry, no lo olvides. Además de que incluso planeabas, según escuché de tus labios, deshonrarla para que aceptase tu propuesta matrimonial ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder? Candy como la agraviada y yo como su tutor, claro ¿Lo hacemos legalmente?

Neal se encontraba más pálido que nunca, con los ojos vidriosos y temiendo lo peor; jamás en su vida, imaginó tener que enfrentarse al mismísimo patriarca Andry y menos por considerar que lo había ofendido. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a su madre quien se apresuró a decir:

-William, debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esta situación, te recuerdo que contábamos con el respaldo de la tía abuela – dijo Sarah, con su acostumbrado tono despectivo.

-La tía y yo ya hemos arreglado cuentas; ella la retuvo en su propia casa, pero pudo salir. En cambio Neal la llevó con engaños a la propiedad de la familia que se encuentra en las afueras de Chicago y la forzó a permanecer ahí durante horas, empleando incluso la fuerza física en su contra, algo nadie que se diga caballero debería hacer. La acorraló a un punto en que se vió obligada saltar del balcón directo al acantilado para huir, sin importarle lo peligroso que pudiera ser. Sarah, tú que tienes una hija y que además eres mujer, ¡Puedes imaginar a qué punto de desesperación tuvo ella que llegar para hacer semejante barbaridad? El responsable del delito, es tu hijo, si Elisa y tú son cómplices, podríamos proceder contra los tres.

Sarah palideció notablemente, las palabras de Albert la calaban profundamente, no quería ni imaginar a su hija en una situación así. En Raymond las palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto, pero en vez de asustarse, iracundo se dirigió a su hijo:

-¿Hiciste eso imbécil? – y le propinó un bofetadón que le volteó incluso el cuello

-Papá… no, yo no lo hice –balbuceó mintiendo como acostumbraba

-¡A mi no me mientas! –bramó el señor Leagan

-¡Raymond tranquilízate porfavor! –suplicaba la señora Leagan ante la mirada atónita de su hija

-Se van a calmar todos, -dijo firmemente la tia abuela- Raymond, en tu casa tú puedes tratar sus asuntos familiares como mejor te parezca, aquí no es lugar adecuado. Neal, escúchame atentamente por favor, hemos acordado no tomar acciones legales a menos que te niegues a hacer lo que te será encomendado. William te va a brindar una única oportunidad para reivindicarte con la familia y probar que eres merecedor de pertenecer a la familia. William, explícale.

-Muy bien,-dijo pausadamente el rubio- primero que nada déjame aclarar que si vuelves a molestar o peor aún, acosar a Candy de alguna manera, yo mismo la llevaré a presentar la denuncia en tu contra. Te reitero que ella cuenta con todo mi apoyo y su palabra será la que yo crea en absolutamente cualquier circunstancia y cualquier acuerdo al que hayamos llegado tú y yo, será anulado inmediatamente; no tendrás apoyo legal ni económico de los Andry y serás públicamente repudiado. Segundo, la oportunidad que se te brinda, es la única, tendrás que estudiar una carrera universitaria, presentar calificaciones regularmente ante un miembro del consejo elegido por la tía y yo. Además, trabajarás bajo la tutela de tu padre y le ayudarás en todo lo que él te indique. Cualquier insubordinación, falla, y falta en la universidad o en la empresa, será el final del apoyo que se te brindará para costear tanto tu estilo de vida, como la escuela. Igual que tu hermana, no podrás asistir a ninguna reunión de alta sociedad, así sea de alguna fraternidad universitaria y créeme, lo sabré. Debes demostrar que eres digno de confianza dentro de la empresa y cumplir tus responsabilidades, o serás revocado del trabajo y tendrás que buscar la manera de costear los estudios. Si por alguna causa, decides no aceptar esta propuesta, entonces la única opción viable será la que tú mismo le propusiste a la tía Elroy.

Neal lo miraba temeroso, cual acusado culpable frente al juez en espera de la sentencia; pero en cuanto su tío dijo la última frase, su expresión se tornó lánguida, empezó a sudar frío y se sintió al punto del colapso, si de la única posible carrera que habló con la tía abuela era un simple chantaje… No serían capaces de forzarlo… ¿O sí?

-Veo que comprendiste, y tal vez esa disciplina sea la que te haga falta. – afirmó irónico el tío

-¿De qué opción hablan? – preguntó Sarah temiendo la respuesta

-Obviamente de una carrera militar –dijo enfático el rubio

-¡Pero estamos en plena guerra! –exclamó la señora Leagan

-Fue idea de tu hijo, no mía, o ¿No recuerdas que amenazó a la tía con enlistarse si no le otorgaba la mano de Candy? Pues entonces, no veo otra salida, es algo que evidentemente le atrae y podría ayudarle a probar su valía. Es completamente su decisión –dijo tranquilamente William, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta-

-Acepto lo de la escuela y trabajar tío… Gracias, no lo defraudaré –dijo Neal casi temblando al darse cuenta que ni su madre ni la tía abuela iba a interceder a su favor, y que evidentemente, su padre estaba de acuerdo con las medidas tomadas-

-¡No, me niego a que le sea impuesta a mi hermano una decisión así de injusta! Y todo por los chismes de la huérfana esa. ¡Es una vil mentirosa, ladrona y usurpadora! Tú no la conoces tío, te está manipulando

-Te equivocas Eliza, la conozco perfectamente y será mejor que retires tus palabras y jamás la vuelvas a ofender, porque aún no hablamos de las medidas a tomar contigo y aún podemos hacer algunos ajustes – dijo colérico el tío

-Claro, cómo no la vas a conocer si hasta viviste con ella, pero no te creas que has sido el único hombre en su vida, la muy arpía primero me quitó a Anthony y él falleció por su culpa, luego en Londres me quitó a Terry y luego él la botó cuando se enteró la clase de mujer que es. –gritó histéricamente la pelirroja

-Eliza no te permito que vuelvas a dirigir ninguna ofensa a Candy. Y ya te había advertido sobre modificar el castigo. Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi sobrino para decir estupideces y por último, aunque no tengo que explicarte nada, Terry es mi amigo y conozco perfectamente su historia. Tïa, le concedo el honor –dijo hastiado el rubio

-Eliza, deberás trabajar en los hoteles, la jefa de personal, se encargará de capacitarte y te empleará de acuerdo a lo que sepas hacer, tendrás que valorar el trabajo y será de tu sueldo que podrás comprarte ropa y objetos de uso personal. Tu padre, se encargará de que se cumpla al pie de la letra. Además, deberás hacer trabajo voluntariado en un orfanato que alberga huérfanos de guerra, y recién está abriendo sus puertas en Florida. Si quisieras, también podrías elegir una carrera universitaria, aunque hay pocas opciones para mujeres, es una opción muy viable y digna. Si no aceptas, serás repudiada públicamente por la familia, y no recibirás ningún tipo de apoyo monetario ni para tu subsistencia. Comprenderás que negarte, sería una pésima decisión. Ahora, si me disculpan, esta reunión se ha alargado mucho, me gustaría que pasemos a desayunar

-Gracias tía, pero será mejor retirarnos, aún debemos terminar pendientes, antes de empezar con el equipaje. Tenemos que partir lo más pronto posible. –dijo el señor Leagan

-Tía abuela, debe haber algo para arreglar las cosas, no podemos aislarnos como ermitaños, no es posible que se nos prohíba asistir a reuniones de tipo social… -Clamó Sarah

-Sí Sarah, existe una solución, y en cuanto la lleven a cabo, ustedes podrán llevar a cabo sus actividades sociales con normalidad. –dijo Albert

-¿Cuál?

-Limpien públicamente el nombre de Candy y digan todas las trampas que le pusieron. El día que ustedes decidan hacerlo, las puertas Andry estarán abiertas y su paso a la alta sociedad que tanto les importa.

Los Leagan salieron de la mansión, y los Andry se dispusieron a desayunar. Las chicas visitarían a Candy mientras los chicos trabajaban en la biblioteca, así como recibirían visitas exclusivamente por motivos de negocios.

Los días posteriores crearon algo así como una rutina, Candy, Annie y Paty, se veían diario, charlaban animadamente de sus proyectos, de sus planes y de lo que esperaban conseguir. Cuando los chicos terminaban de trabajar, salían a veces juntos, a veces se quedaban a divertirse en la mansión. Jugando juegos de mesa, charlando, bromeando, tomando el té con la tía Elroy y la abuela de Paty, saliendo a cabalgar en incluso fueron a pescar en una ocasión. Pero siempre Candy y Albert se las arreglaban para escaparse un rato a solas.

En una de esas ocasiones, salieron a caminar al bosque tomados de la mano, y Candy, curiosa como siempre, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Bert, ¿Cuándo supiste que sentías algo por mi?

-Pequeña, siempre he sentido algo por ti –contestó jugando- pero si me preguntas cuándo me percaté, supongo que fue cuando perdí la memoria. Verás, siempre traté de refrenar mis sentimientos, pues sabía que tu cariño hacia mi era mmm, "fraternal" –dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- pero en realidad creo que me gustas desde mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. Cuando partiste a Nueva York me sentí tan confundido, por una parte lo que más anhelaba era verte feliz, y sabía que partías muy… Emocionada. Pero otra parte anhelaba que volvieras a mi. Perdóname si sueno egoísta pero creo que fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta que no era solo un gusto, citando a Austen "Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti cuando me di cuenta que te quería". –dijo reflejándose en sus ojos y sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca

Ella, conmovida lo acercó para besarlo. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil tomar la iniciativa con ese hermoso hombre que tenía enfrente. Le encantaba hablar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo. Y siempre, pero siempre le resultaba emocionante y maravilloso.

-No me distraigas princesa, ahora te toca a ti –le pidió sonriendo algo nervioso y expectante, en ocasiones aún le costaba creer que no estaba viviendo un sueño. También deseaba saber

-Pues, la verdad es que creo que siempre me gustaste –afirmó sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco- creo que te llegué a decir varias veces lo guapo que estabas o algo así, recuerdo que en Londres lucías simplemente bello. Y cuando volví de Nueva York y habías recortado tu cabello, me pareciste muy, muy atractivo –rompió a reír- estaba enferma y triste pero no podía dejar de notar lo bien que te veías, de verdad que me gustabas mucho. Además siempre me he sentido segura y comprendida a tu lado. Cuando te enfrentaste al león –se oscurece su semblante al recordar- ese fue el momento clave, tenía miedo de que me atacara, pero cuando tú te interpusiste, tuve más miedo que en toda mi vida. No podía imaginar perderte. Fue terrible. Ahí me di cuenta de cuanto te a... quiero. Y cuando me dejaste, sentí tanta tristeza, que rayaba en la desesperación, te busqué tanto, no pensaba rendirme tan fácil…

-¡Pequeña! Perdóname, jamás lo imaginé –abrazándola- Bueno ciertamente lo imaginé muchas veces, aunque siempre como una especie de fantasía imposible. Pero ahora estamos juntos y nadie ni nada podrá separarnos. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, de lo mucho que me importas. De todo el tiempo que llevo anhelándote – besándola dulcemente y fundiendo sus bocas, se abrazaron ansiosos, podrían pasar así horas y no se percatarían; cada vez sus caricias eran ligeramente más íntimas. Él la respetaba y jamás podría faltarle. Cada ocasión le resultaba más difícil separarse de ella. No quería ni imaginar cómo serían los meses de viaje, un suplicio seguramente.

Mientras, en casa de los Leagan, llevaban días empacando para partir a su nuevo hogar, lo que nadie imaginaba, era que Eliza, tenía un plan…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Muchas gracias a todas y todos (dice mi esposo que también los hombres leen fics de Candy (incluyéndolo a él qu elee el mio y no comenta), y que no sea discriminativa) por leerme, por tenerme paciencia y por seguirme. También muy especialmente por escribirme cosas tan bonitas a Amy CL, Angel nr, Gatita Andrew, verito, Nelly, Carito Andrew, Fersita92, Magnolia A, Blackcat2010, dulcecandy 42, miluxD_

_De verdad he intentado escribir capítulos más largos, pero siento que no se vale meter choros innecesarios como el color de las cortinas y así, aunque prometo ponerme las pilas y aumentarlos más, y ahorita que ya viene un poquito de drama pues más (sin drama, Misuky no hubiera escrito Candy, hay que serle fiel, aunque no podría tener jamás su nivel sadismo jijiji) Pero poquito, porque si no, pues no sería un final esperado, al menos por mi no, yo quería un final feliz a todas luces, apegado al manga por lo menos... Bueno ya me pasé de rollera, abrazos y besos._

_Friditas _


	13. 13 Malos entendidos

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

13. Malos entendidos

Una de las bellas tardes en Lakewood, Candy compartía con Paty, Annie y con Archie. Albert había salido con George a visitar las oficinas de un socio y no tardaría mucho.

Annie insistió a la Candy para que la acompañara en un dueto al piano, la pelinegra conocía su pequeño secreto, pero ninguno jamás la había escuchado tocar, así que una de esas tardes de ocio, mientras esperaba que su Albert volviera de trabajar, sería la ocasión perfecta. Para sorpresa de los chicos, la rubia a pesar de no practicar mucho, pudo acoplarse con Annie y su dueto sonó muy bien.

Paty, aprovechó un descanso para ir a la biblioteca, ya que Albert le había dicho que podía tomar cualquier libro que quisiera para leerlo. Annie y Archie, se deshacían en halagos. En esos momentos, Albert llegaba a la mansión y buscando a su adorada pequeña, alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la conversación.

- …Me enseño Terry –decía la rubia

- ¿Cuándo? – cuestionaba un curioso Archie

- En las vacaciones. En Escocia

- ¿O sea que todo el tiempo que pasaban en su villa…

- Sí Archie, todo el todo el tiempo estuvimos muy, muy ocupados. La verdad aprendí todo lo que sé con él. Fue muy paciente y delicado, bueno supongo que debe ser por su alma de artista ¿No? – explicaba la rubia alegremente

- ¿Paciente y delicado? ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Si era un barbaján salvaje! –exclamaba el chico asombrado

-Ja ja ja. Sí, en ocasiones podía ser bastante brusco, pero en ese aspecto era buen maestro –decía riendo

En la puerta, al pobre rubio casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula –"¿Pero de qué demonios hablaban?"

Candy se percató de su presencia, y como era costumbre, se arrojó a sus brazos

-¡Albert, llegaste!

- Hola Albert, pues mientras los tórtolitos se saludan, vamos a buscar a Paty. – afirmó la pareja sonriendo, mientras salían de la habitación del piano

-Hola chicos, adelante. Pequeña, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien, y ¿A ti?

-Bien, aunque te extrañé mucho –dijo desarmándola con su brillante sonrisa- Por cierto, yo también quiero ser un buen maestro para ti, como Terry –no supo ni porqué había dicho eso, parecía un adolescente inseguro, y se arrepintió al instante

-¿Cómo Terry? ¿Me vas a enseñar a tocar? –se entusiasmó la chica

-Mhm, pues no creo que lo necesites, pero supongo que cada quién tiene su propia técnica –en eso, intentando apaciguar los celos, se percata de que están en la sala de música y cauteloso preguntó- ¿Terry te enseñó a tocar el piano?

-Sí, un poquito –contestó Candy, pero conociéndolo tan bien, supo que algo en su tono de voz, era diferente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás… celoso Bert?

-No tienes idea cuánto – soltó aliviado sin poder frenar una carcajada – Pero es una tontería, perdóname hermosa. Yo te enseñaré a tocar de todo lo que quieras

El chico, que aún la tenía entre sus brazos, empezó a besarla en los labios, en la mandíbula, en el cuello; oliéndola, disfrutando de su cercanía, a la que, sabiendo con seguridad, él y sólo él, podía acceder

-¿De todo? –preguntó ella nerviosamente- ¿Seguimos hablando de música?

-No – contestó seductoramente cerca de su oído

-¡Albert!

- Jajajaja, perdóname princesa, no sé qué me pasa hoy. Mejor vayamos a buscar a los muchachos antes de que la situación se torne peligrosa

-¿Peligrosa? –frunciendo la frente extrañada

-Para tu honorabilidad – afirma el sexi hombre frente a ella, con la mirada más ardiente que le había visto jamás

En ese momento, la rubia sintió que algo en ella cambió, siempre había cuidado de su integridad física y se sentía ofendida ante la mínima idea de atentar contra ella. Pero amaba a ese hombre por sobre todo y la hacía sentir más segura que nunca. Sabía que él jamás haría nada para dañarla y se percató de que por primera vez, no tenía miedo de nada. Sonrió ante la idea de estar con él, e incluso, le parecía una excelente idea

-Bert, una vez ya te lo dije: no te tengo miedo

Y dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación, dejando al coqueto rubio petrificado por unos instantes…

En esos días, Albert habló con la tía abuela acerca de su relación con Candy. La tía no creía que fuese apropiada, pero al menos no se encontraba tan renuente como él esperaba. En el fondo, la tía abuela creía que las cosas no funcionarían y esa relación absurda acabaría tarde o temprano. Había aprendido a no contradecir a su sobrino o el rebelde que albergaba en su interior se aferraba más a cumplir sus ideas; como en aquella ocasión en que partió al África y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, incluso, había perdido contacto con él durante mucho tiempo, afortunadamente George, no lo perdía de vista. Y Candy, bueno, estaba aprendiendo a apreciarla, pero no como que se casara con el patriarca.

Una tarde, Albert llegó a la mansión y por accidente escuchó otra conversación, esta vez de Candy con sus amigas:

-Sí chicas, deben leer a Sheakspiere, es lo mejor de la literatura inglesa- recomendaba Paty

-Yo sólo conozco Hamlet, pero luego de escucharte hablar con tanta pasión de sus libros, le daré una oportunidad, afortunadamente Albert posee toda una colección con sus obras, le pediré alguna –decía Annie interesadamente

-Candy, con lo enamorada que estás, tú deberías leer Romeo y Julieta- le aconsejó Paty

-¡Paty! –exclamó Annie- Pero Candy conoce la obra, y seguro le trae muy malos recuerdos…

-¡Claro que no Annie! –aseguró la rubia- me recuerda al amor de mi vida…

Albert, sorprendido dio la vuelta en ese instante. No podía seguir escuchando más. Ese día estuvo deprimido y distante, perdido en sus cavilaciones

El correo llegaba cada vez más abundante a la mansión Andry, las cartas para Candy, eran reenviadas desde su departamento en Chicago y el sr. William recibía constantes invitaciones de eventos sociales, recaudaciones y primicias sobre eventos culturales para reservar entradas con anticipación. Una de ellas llamó su atención: la compañía teatral de Terry llegaba de gira a Chicago, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él, pero ¿Y si Candy deseaba verlo? No podría oponerse, tal vez incluso sería apropiado para confirmar sus sentimientos, o tal vez no; sobre todo luego de escuchar a su Candy referirse a él como "el amor de su vida"...

En la residencia de los Leagan, recibían la misma primicia, y los hermanos, charlaban sobre ello.

-Neal, ¿Te das cuenta? Es perfecto, Terrence es fácilmente manipulable, yo lo quería para mí, pero en vista de que nos vamos al otro lado del país, pues al menos que me sirva para otros propósitos; lo único que tenemos que hacer es lograr que Candy lo vea y se arroje a él, si lo manipulamos lo suficiente, se besarán, o al menos, deben hacer algo deshonroso; él debe estar acostumbrado a las chicas fáciles. Lo más importante es que el tío William lo vea para que se convenza la clase de mujerzuela que es. Y si luego logramos que ella tenga el accidente, él estará lo bastante decepcionado para no ayudarla, será una jugada maestra para deshacernos de una vez por todas de esa huérfana

-Eliza, ya deja de planear tonterías –bramó Neal- escúchate, ¿Te volviste loca o qué? Ya hace mucho tiempo tuvimos suerte que el accidente que le provocamos a Annie en el caballo, no pasara a mayores ¿Y si hubiera muerto como Anthony? Ahora quieres provocarle un accidente a Candy, ¿Y si se muere? ¡Te habrás convertido en asesina! ¿Y para qué? No tenemos ninguna garantía de que el tío cambie de opinión porque Candy no esté a su lado. Yo saqué la peor parte en todo esto, pero no te voy a ayudar a asesinar a nadie, estás perdiendo la chaveta, hermanita

-¡Yo no la quiero asesinar! Sólo quiero causarle el dolor del rechazo del tío William, que él se decepcione de ella

-Eso será suficiente con el actorcillo –dijo molesto

-Sí, que venga a Chicago, nos cae como anillo al dedo, y coincide perfecto con nuestra ida a la ciudad, estaremos ahí unos días para que papá finiquite los negocios y partamos a ese lugarsucho de Florida. Pero yo quiero que Candy no pueda recurrir a él, si ella se decepciona, se largará, así ha sido siempre. ¡Es tan predecible! –exclamó la pelirroja con coraje

-¡Entiende que si las cosas salen mal, se puede morir! No estoy de acuerdo y ¡No voy a ayudarte! Es más, me convertiré en tu sombra si es necesario para impedirlo. Piensa que tal vez alguien más puede salir herido.

-Neal, ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan cobarde? ¿O es que todavía estás enamorado de ella? –cuestionó insidiosamente

-Eso es algo que no te importa, pero no voy a permitir que te pudras en la cárcel por asesina, además de que según tú no es eso lo que quieres, las cosas pueden salir mal. Vamos a hacer lo del actorcete, te ayudo. Convenceremos a la tía abuela de ir a Chicago, le diremos que es una despedida, no se negará. – afirmó Neal

-Pensaremos en algo más, si no quieres el accidente, está bien, pero debemos forzarla a largarse, ¡Qué el tío le dé la espalda cómo sea! –decía enojada

Albert, por otra parte, había decidido hablar con Candy, tarde o temprano se enteraría, que mejor si fuera delante de él para sopesar su reacción. La escena del piano había sido la primera ocasión en que había sentido celos, en toda su vida; ocasionados por mal pensado, era un sentimiento difícil de vencer. Pero desde la charla de "Romeo y Julieta", no podía dormir, ni concentrarse. Algo ardía en su pecho. No terminaba de entender por qué, si anteriormente él mismo la había arrojado a los brazos de otro. Tal vez porque en esa entonces no había probado la gloria de sus labios, o la dicha de saberse querido por ella. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero no deseaba seguir experimentándolo. Aprovecharía su escapada de ese día. Era lo mejor. Esa ocasión fueron a la cabaña, él encendió la chimenea y tranquilamente se pusieron a charlar.

-Pequeña, debo decirte algo. La compañía teatral de Terry, viene de gira a Chicago. Creo que sería bueno que asistieras a la función y aclararas las cosas de una buena vez–dijo el rubio sin rodeos ante una sorprendidísima chica

-Sí, ya sabía que venían, pero ¿Por qué piensas eso Bert? ¿A qué te refieres con "aclarar"?

-Candy, primero dime cómo lo sabías, se supone que no hay un aviso oficial, se dan las primicias para preventas de boletos a ciertas familias acaudaladas

Lanzando una fuerte exhalación, la rubia empezó a decir:

-Eleanor Baker me escribió, y me mandó una invitación, con boleto incluído

Albert palideció "la madre de Terry la invitaba a la obra, ¿Qué significaba eso?"

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No creí que fuera importante mencionarlo. Se lo devolví. No voy a asistir –explico la chica

-¿Por qué pequeña? Si ella te está invitando, debe ser por algo importante –exclamo el chico sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Una sensación familiar. La misma de cuando ella partió a Nueva York a encontrarse con Terry…

-Bert, te voy a decir lo mismo que a ella. No quiero ir porque si asisto, voy a querer verlo y hablar con él. No pienses mal por favor, es que realmente nunca pudimos sentarnos a platicar como amigos, civilizadamente. Me gustaría saber si es feliz, si está recuperado de los vicios, si ha podido curar sus heridas respecto a su familia; en fin, hay tantas cosas que se quedaron volando, que me agradaría mucho charlar con él. Pero sé que esa charla no va a ser posible, así que le devolví el boleto a su madre. –explicó ligeramente nostálgica

-Debería ser posible, nada se los impide –dijo tristemente el rubio

-Hace tiempo, recibí una carta de Susana. Ella me ve como una sombra en su vida. Yo le hice una promesa, no volver a verlo y debo cumplirla. Incluso le escribí una carta, pero luego no se la envié, es un capítulo cerrado para mí, Bert. No vale la pena dar explicaciones. Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para no interferir entre ellos. Ella puede creerlo o no, pero eso ya no depende de mí. Con todo mi corazón les deseo toda la felicidad que se merecen.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto?

-Ya te dije, porque es parte del pasado. Yo quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo, sobre todo antes de que partas. –lo animó sonriendo

-Pero, ¿Estás segura? Si aún sientes algo por él…

-Albert ¡Deja de insistir! Hace tiempo te expliqué que no siento nada por él ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo la rubia empezando a enojarse

-La verdad escuché por accidente una conversación entre las chicas y tú donde te referías a él como "el amor de tu vida" –exclamó el rubio algo desesperado

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Yo jamás he dicho algo así! Y digo jamás, ni siquiera cuando él y yo estábamos juntos

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo escuché cuando hablaban de Romeo y Julieta!

-¡Pequeño bribón entrometido! –gritó la rubia- Cuando escuches detrás de las puertas, ten algo de decencia

-Lo siento princesa, de verdad fue un accidente

-¡Ten la decencia de escuchar la conversación completa! Para que no elucubres tonterías en tu cabecita loca –dijo riendo

-¡Candy!

-Bert, si te hubieras quedado, sabrías que al referirme como -empezando a sonrojarse- "el amor de mi vida", hablaba de ti

-Pero hablaban de Romeo y Julieta…

-Dije que tú me enviaste los trajes de los personajes para el festival del colegio; haciéndome muy feliz. Ese recuerdo, es tuyo, desde siempre. Incluso debías haber asistido si no me hubieran castigado, pero gracias a tu regalo, no me perdí de una maravillosa experiencia escolar. Bert, no dudes de mí, por favor. Si quieres que lo nuestro funcione, debemos confiar uno en el otro

-Tienes razón princesa, perdóname por favor. No tengo razones para dudar de ti. No quiero ser otra Susana con sombras de un ex atormentándome. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo. Estos días a tu lado han sido hermosos, no los voy a arruinar

Se vieron a los ojos, perdiéndose uno en el otro. Transmitiéndose mutuamente todo el amor posible.

Empezaron entonces a besarse, abrazados. Con el cuerpo ardiendo por entregarse más, con las manos ansiosas por conocer más. Frente al fuego, en esa apartada cabaña, donde alguna vez una niña y un trotamundos tomaban el té, iniciaron un juego de caricias con un deseo jamás experimentado. Lento, disfrutándose, anhelando cada vez más y más…

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

_Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me lee, no me canso de agradecer por tanta alegría de saber que mi trabajo, aunque sencillo, es disfrutado. Y ya saben que va un abrazo muy especial y con todo mi amor para mis lectores consentidos: ¡los que me dejan reviews! _

_Carmen Tizapantz: de corazón, gracias hermosa, que bellas palabras_

_Gatita Andrew: preciosa, muchos besitos, eres muy, muy especial para mí_

_verito: Estoy de acuerdo, cuando chavita yo tampoco me percaté de toooodas las pistas de quien es el mero mero petatero de nuestra pecosa. Mi hermana, a pesar de ser fan de Terry, fué la que me abrió los ojos y me tuvo que explicar en esa entonces jajaja. Y respecto a Eliza, pues no quiero que pierda su esencia, así que nada drástico_

_miluxD: Discúlpame hermosa, pero claro que sí. Soy Eva Cruzado, así búscame, y si alguien quiere agregarme a fb, nadamás mándeme un mensaje privado, con el nombre que usan aquí, para saber quién es, porque es una cuenta donde subo fotos familiares y no acepto a todo el mundo. _

_paola bertini: jajaja, creo que todas queremos lo mismo_

_Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Bienvenida a mi final esperado, que bueno que te esté gustando. espero no decepcionar y que sigas por aquí._

_Guest: Un abrazo para Chile, ojalá puedas decirnos tu nombre ;)_

_Fersita 92: todo se reduce a una palabra: karma jajaja_

_victoria40: ya estamos aquí, abrazos_

_dulcecandy42: jajaja, más castigo para Eliza, bien, lo tendré en cuenta_

_ Claudia: ha! nuestro marido Albert , no seas ambiciosa XD_

_lis g: muy de acuerdo contigo, pero toda acción, tiene una reacción_

_Lady Lyuva: estos rubios creo que ya no están conformando con besitos, pero a ver que pasa, porque con eso de que son gente de principios, quien sabe si caigan _

_sayuri 1707: aquí está tu respuesta, abrazos_


	14. 14 Pequeña despedida

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

14. Pequeña despedida

Los enamorados se sentían en la gloria. Irradiaban felicidad. El simple hecho de estar abrazados, era un sueño realizado. Cada día estaba lleno de nuevas sensaciones, y una en especial, venía agudizándose en ambos, cada vez más: el deseo. Se fundían en caricias por todo su cuerpo, besándose. Pero ninguno se atrevía a despojar de la ropa al otro.

En el fondo, los dos tenían cierto miedo, nunca habían sido felices por mucho tiempo, pues la tragedia inevitablemente irrumpía en sus vidas. Tal vez por ello, ambos se habían celado, como nunca antes. Tenían el anhelo de impregnar su piel con el aroma, con las caricias del otro. Sentirse más íntimamente. Entregarse por completo. Albert luchaba internamente por no perder el control, ella se merecía una entrega total, sabiendo que él le pertenecía absolutamente, que la iba a amar toda la vida, merecía cumplir el sueño de toda señorita decente: llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Candy, por su parte, no quería mostrarse como una descarada ante su amado, pero las sensaciones que la embargaban eran tan intensas, que la cegaban totalmente, quería más y más. Aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, amaba a ese hombre, deseaba hacerle sentir que le pertenecía, que siempre había sido suya. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena y feliz, sin ninguna vergüenza, al contrario, con el deseo recorriendo todo su ser.

Se tocaron, se exploraron, incluso sus besos se volvían más demandantes, al punto de llegar a morderse suavemente; pero sabiendo, en el fondo, que no llegarían a más, al menos, no por el momento.

-Preciosa, creo que es hora de irnos, o no voy a poder detenerme. – se atrevió al fin a decir el rubio, a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser se lo reprochaba

-Hermoso, estoy llegando a un punto en el que yo tampoco quiero detenerme –susurró la chica de un modo que al pobre Albert casi le dolió la entrepierna de tanta excitación –así que tienes razón, debemos irnos ya

Frustrados, pero felices, emprendieron el regreso a la mansión, tomados de la mano. Los siguientes días serían toda una tentación.

Eliza, por su parte, seguía fraguando nuevos planes en contra de Candy, pero no contaba con que ella tenía un nuevo paladín que siempre terminaría frustrándolos; uno que cada día se enamoraba más de la rubia, que poco a poco se daba cuenta que no era necesario estar con ella, sino saberla feliz para sentirse bien. Uno que se percataba de que no podía forzarla a estar con él, pero no por eso permitiría que le sucediera algo malo, al menos no, si él lo podía impedir. Extrañamente, el hecho de evitar que los planes de su hermana tuvieran éxito, lo hacían sentir diferente: más valiente, más seguro, hasta más hombre. Le gustaba esa nueva sensación, y se preguntaba por qué apenas decidía no ser cómplice de la pelirroja. Si tan solo se le hubiese ocurrido mucho antes, tal vez Candy, habría aceptado casarse con él. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, el tío tenía razón en enviarlo al otro lado del país, así, ya no sufriría por saberla imposible, y tal vez incluso, un día conocería a otra rubia pecosa y entonces, no cometería los mismos errores…

Pero Eliza, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía e ideó todo un plan sin contárselo a aquél traidor: convencería a Terry de que Candy necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él, si a Neal le había funcionado con Candy, seguro que el actor caería también. Sin embargo, ella sería más inteligente, lo drogaría en la habitación de la rubia, con cualquier bebida, para que el tío William lo encontrara allí. Sería perfecto, así la despreciaría por meter a un hombre en su casa, y obviamente Terrence no dejaría a su mujer por la huérfana. Ya había convencido a la tía abuela de irlos a despedir a Chicago, ella obligaría a la familia a asistir, incluyendo a Candy. Sabía que el guapo tío iría desde días antes por los negocios con su padre, seguro se quedaba estando todos allí; incluso ella podría consolarlo de la traición de su novia, la sirvienta siempre le había quitado lo suyo, pues era momento de cobrárselo. Era el plan perfecto, nada podía salir mal.

El día que los Leagan partían a Chicago, almorzaron en la mansión Andry, la tía abuela partiría con ellos, dejando clara la orden de que Candy y Archie la alcanzarían luego con William, para despedirlos formalmente. Como familia, debían apoyarse y desearles lo mejor. En la mesa, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, irrumpido ocasionalmente por pequeños diálogos entre la tía y Sarah o por Archie y Albert. Pero antes de irse, tuvo lugar una pequeña escena inesperada. Neal, a quien Candy apenas se dignaba mirar luego de la terrible experiencia que había padecido a su lado, se atrevió a dirigirle unas palabras:

-Candy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó temeroso de su respuesta.

-Lo lamento, pero luego de lo sucedido anteriormente, lo que tengas que decirle, tendrá que ser delante de todos, no los vamos a dejar a solas –afirmó Albert, sin dejarlo a discusión

-Está bien, es justo –dijo el castaño bajando la mirada

-Hijo, vámonos ya, no quiero otra estupidez de tu parte – aconsejó su padre

-No papá, por favor –le suplicó y volteó a ver a la rubia, quien le sostuvo la mirada

-Candy – susurró Neal- no sé de qué manera demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que pasó, y me refiero a todo lo que te hice desde que te conocí: las mentiras, las humillaciones, incluso la violencia. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… Pero no puedo, así que, tú sabes lo que esto significa –poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, continuó hablando– lo siento Candy, me equivoqué y mucho. Perdóname, por favor

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, impresionados ante tal demostración, la misma manera que los Leagan habían obligado a Candy a humillarse cuando niña, Neal elegía para pedir perdón. Insólito, pero ni su madre supo cómo reaccionar, se había quedado inmóvil. La rubia, de corazón noble, le brindó las manos y lo instó a ponerse en pie.

-Neal, claro que te perdono, no necesitas hacer esto, nunca es tarde para ser buena persona; aún podemos ser amigos. Por favor nunca vuelvas a hincarte ante nadie. No vale la pena. – y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa que el castaño devolvió sinceramente

Los Leagan salieron de Lakewood, donde seguramente, no regresarían jamás.

Apenas dos días después, llegó el turno de los chicos para dirigirse a Chicago.

-Princesa, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con nosotros? –preguntaba Albert

-No Bert, ya fue suficiente despedida para mí. Los Leagan no me consideran de su familia, así que es lo mejor. –afirmaba la rubia

-¿Y respecto a la obra? ¿No te gustaría ver a Terry actuando? Creo que nunca pudiste ver una obra completa; anda, yo voy contigo – insistía el rubio

-No Bert, ya tomé una decisión. Lo único que me entristece es separarnos estos días, pues sé que prácticamente regresas a despedirte de mí.

-Mi Pequeña, te quiero tanto. Me duele separarme de ti y eso que será poco tiempo, no quiero imaginar cómo será con el otro viaje. No quiero dejarte sola

-No pensemos en eso aún. –abrazándolo- te esperaré. Además no estaré sola, las chicas y yo haremos una fiesta de pijamas y estarán conmigo estos días, también pasearemos en el pueblo con la abuela de Paty, no te preocupes por nada. Entre más te concentres, terminarás más rápido tu trabajo y pronto volverás conmigo –dijo riendo

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, lleno de añoranza y amor. Candy se había hecho la fuerte, en cuanto Albert y Archie salieron de Lakewood, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, por primera vez en su vida se sentía dichosa y amada, le parecía injusto que durara tan poco. Apenas se iba y ya extrañaba a su Albert. Quería pasar cada segundo con él, nunca había experimentado tales ansias, era como la necesidad de respirar. Lo amaba tanto.

En la mansión de Chicago, apenas Eliza escuchó que el chofer saldría a la estación a recoger al sr. William, seguramente con Candy y Archie, salió a cumplir su cometido.

La compañía Strattford ya se encontraba en la ciudad, tenían varias funciones agendadas y llegaban unos días antes para descansar, reconocer el escenario e incluso turistear por los alrededores.

Eliza pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado al ver a Terry solo afuera del hotel, al parecer iba llegando, lo cual no impidió que varias fans apostadas en el lugar, se acercaran irrefrenablemente hacia él, apenas bajando del auto en que viajaba. Eliza se abrió paso como pudo, incluso empujando a algunas chicas, el momento no se prestaba para demostrar los modales

-Terry, Terry –gritó la pelirroja

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó despectivamente el actor, con la mirada furibunda, pues inmediatamente imaginó que la susodicha iba a burlarse de él por la boda de Candy y su hermano

-¡Esa no es la manera de recibir a una dama!

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo secamente ante la mirada expectante de las fans, que cada vez eran más. El actor nunca se dirigía a alguna de modo tan "familiar"

- No deberías hablarme así. Recuerda que yo era tu amiga en el colegio, luego de tantos años de conocernos, está bien la confianza, pero no exageres –dijo presumiendo de ponerlo en su lugar, ante las sorprendidas chicas que la rodeaban atentas

-¿Amigos? Ja, ja, ja. Te salvé de morir ahogada y me lo pagaste poniéndome una asquerosa trampa en el colegio, ¡Consiguiendo que me expulsaran! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Lo que pudo ser mi futuro! –bramó exasperado, y dando la vuelta, se metió rápidamente al hotel, pensando que no se hubiese separado de Candy, si no hubiera sido por la expulsión de la chica, expulsión que él tomo en su lugar pero que ciertamente había sido provocada por la mujer que se atrevía a llamarlo "amigo". Si no hubiera sido por aquella trampa, las circunstancias habrían sido tan diferentes. Tal vez su vida ahora, sería muy distinta. Subió directamente a su habitación sin importarle nada más. Anhelaba un cigarrillo, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no fumaba, así que se puso a tocar su inseparable armónica para frenar los deseos de uno, o de una copa…

Afuera, una atónita Eliza, era acosada por las fans con cientos de preguntas y reproches, los cuales pasaron a ser ofensas y luego agresiones. La pelirroja, engreída y sin importarle el sitio donde se hallaba; maldijo a Terry por todo lo alto ya que arruinaba su perfecto plan. Lo que no imaginó, fue la ira que provocaría en las mujeres que adoraban locamente al actor, quienes comenzaron a golpearla, arañarla, a rasgar su ropa e incluso a patearla; propinándole la mayor golpiza de su vida, que concluyó hasta que el sonido de una sirena de policía, llamada por la administración del hotel, ahuyentó a las fanáticas, dejando a la pelirroja tirada en la calle al borde de la inconciencia.

Luego del incidente, Eliza tuvo que pasar unos días en el hospital, pero ahí no acabó su desgracia, pues como en los diarios salió publicado su nombre, las fanáticas de Terry la acosaban, y cuando estuvo en casa, le llegaban cartas amenazantes, tiraban huevos en la fachada, e incluso dejaban animales muertos en su puerta. La tía abuela estaba sumamente preocupada, así que ofreció hospedaje a los Leagan en la mansión Andry, aunque le urgía que su nieta se recuperara para que pudieran marcharse pronto y dejaran de hostigarla.

Albert apresuró los negocios pendientes para que el señor Leagan pudiera irse a Florida, junto a su familia lo más pronto posible. La rapidez con que se efectuaron los trámites fue sorprendente, y el rubio quedó libre mucho antes de lo pensado, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pues obviamente la cena de despedida se había cancelado. Todos se hallaban nerviosos. Archie cuidaba a la tía abuela, y casi no le permitía salir de la mansión, por si alguien se enteraba que Eliza se encontraba allí y se decidía a atacar, pero con los Andry, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Albert decidió que no postergaría más el regreso con su amada. Sabía que Terry estaba afectado por el supuesto compromiso de Candy y supo que era el momento de aclararlo, junto a otras cosas…

Cuando le anunciaron a Terry que el señor William Andry deseaba hablar con él, miles de extrañas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, menos la de encontrarse a cierto amigo frente a él.

-¡Albert! ¡Qué gusto verte!

-Terry –dándole la mano y un afectuoso abrazo

-Me dijeron que el señor Andry deseaba verme, sí que eres ingenioso amigo, te dejaron pasar de inmediato –dijo Terry divertido por la que creyó una ocurrencia del rubio

-Mi estimado Terry, primero que nada déjame aclararte que recuperé la memoria, y que mi nombre completo es William Albert Andry –dijo sonriendo

-¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad recuperaste la memoria o perdiste la chaveta? No, lo creo ¿Tú eres el famoso tío abuelo? Lo siento, pero me parece… increíble– decía sorprendido pero sabiendo que alguien como Albert no podía decir más que la verdad

-No te preocupes, digamos que no es la primera vez que he visto esa reacción –contestó divertido

-¡Tú eres el tutor de Candy!

-Sí Terry, y recibí tu carta. Lógicamente no vivo con ella en su departamento, pero aún recibimos la correspondencia del lugar. Ella está empeñada en regresar a la que considera su casa, pero comprenderás que debo insistirle en que acepte su lugar dentro de la familia y eso incluye, vivir en las propiedades que poseemos. Aunque ya sabes lo testaruda que puede ser

-Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo nostálgico – y ¿cómo es eso de que se casa con Neal?

-Fué un malentendido. Neal se enamoró de ella, y le propuso matrimonio, pero Candy no lo aceptó. No debía haber salido en los diarios, pero ya está todo aclarado

-No sabes el alivio que me causan tus palabras, amigo. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.- dijo el actor notoriamente aliviado

-¿Después de tanto tiempo aún…

-Sí –contestó sin dejar al rubio terminar la pregunta –pero no importa. Yo solo quería saber si ella está bien. No concebía que se casara con el imbécil de Neal, que siempre la trató mal. Sé que un día se casará, pero cuando ese día llegue, espero que sea con alguien que la cuide y la haga feliz, No sé, tal vez alguien como tú jajaja

Albert no contestó y lo miró inescrutable

-Bueno, tal vez no. Veo que no te causó gracia; pero lo decía por tu forma de ser hacia ella, siempre al pendiente y protegiéndola, solapándola incluso ¡Tú le enviaste los disfraces al colegio porque sabías del castigo!

-¡Qué buena memoria, Terry! Así fue. – contestó riendo

-y Candy ¿Se ha vuelto a enamorar? No, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. Ella está bien, está contigo, y sé que cuidarás de su felicidad, no me digas nada más de ella. No podría soportarlo ¿Está en Chicago?

-No, ella está en Lakewood . Pero no entiendo, si aún te pone así, ¿Por qué nunca la buscaste? –preguntó el rubio

-Albert, no puedo. Al inicio me refugié en el alcohol, me sentía frustrado, perdido. Pero soy consciente de que Susana me necesita. Ella sacrificó su vida, su carrera, todo por mí. No tiene como valerse por sí misma, no tiene un futuro sola. Dentro de su fragilidad ha sido muy valiente ¿Sabes? Su recuperación ha sido muy lenta y muy, muy dolorosa. Se ha deprimido bastante. No puedo abandonarla, ya lo hice una vez y la culpa me carcomía. No podría abandonarla a su suerte. En cambio, la pecosa es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Ella casi no llora, la conoces bien, seguramente se recuperó rápido de nuestra separación. No deja que la tristeza o los problemas le afecten. Es tan firme que no se ve tentada a tomar la iniciativa, porque ¿Sabes? Ella tampoco me buscó nunca más.

Albert escuchaba al chico que tenía enfrente y se daba cuenta con cada palabra, de lo poco que éste, conocía a su princesa. Ella era tan frágil, había superado innumerables pruebas, y su fortaleza era resultado de la dificultad de todas ellas. Y ¿Casi no lloraba? ¿Hablaban de la misma persona? ¡Si era una pequeña llorona! Poco a poco confirmaba que sólo con él se había abierto por completo, solo él la conocía profundamente, con todos sus miedos y penas. Qué equivocado estaba su amigo al creer que Candy no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa en algo, ¡Si lo había besado! Y no cualquier beso, uno apasionado, en la boca. Jamás podría volver a sentir celos de nadie, pues sólo con él era ella misma.

-Has aprendido a querer a Susana, se nota tu preocupación y me da gusto, Terry.

-Siempre me gustó, incluso sí, la quiero, me preocupa, pero no la amo. Estoy amarrado a un pasado que no pudo ser. Tienes que entender que cuando le envié el boleto a Candy, solo le envié el de ida, no quería que regresara a Chicago. Pensaba pedirle matrimonio. Pero sucedió el accidente y frustró todos mis planes. Cuando la vi en la estación, ni siquiera pude abrazarla, sabía que luego no podría dejarla ir. No tuve el valor de contarle, quería alargar mi tiempo con ella. Pero la maldita culpa, no me permitió disfrutar mis últimos momentos a su lado. Y cuando se marchó, ni siquiera volteó a verme… -secándose bruscamente unas lágrimas – pero mi presente es Susana, yo la elegí por encima de la mujer que amo. La elegí dos veces, porque fui un cobarde que prefirió hundirse en el alcohol a luchar por el amor. Y la obligación me hizo regresar a buscar a Susy, a pedirle perdón. Debo apoyarla. Quiero hacerlo. No busqué a Candy, ni la buscaré, pero ella me hizo recuperarme. En mi delirio de borracho, imaginé verla en un teatro de mala muerte. Me avergoncé tanto de que pudiera verme en esa situación, que decidí recuperarme a mí mismo. Al final fue por ella. ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero saber si ella me ha olvidado? No quiero saber si ama a otro. Por favor Albert, no me lo digas, si es afirmativo, me romperá el corazón, pero si es negativo me dará falsas esperanzas. No puedo saberlo, porque no la buscaré. No puedo ni ser su amigo. Solo quiero saber si es feliz

-Terry, a Candy le costó mucho superar la ruptura contigo, no creo que puedas imaginarlo siquiera, pero estoy seguro que ahora es feliz.

-Me da gusto escucharlo –dijo el actor sinceramente

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa respecto a ti o a Susana, no dudes en buscarme, tal vez una opinión médica, dinero, no sé lo que sea que requieras, cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias Albert, no me gustaría perder tu amistad, me cuesta mucho abrirme con la gente, contigo no me sucede eso.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos, escribirnos. Cuando vaya por Nueva York podríamos tomar algo.

-Claro, nada me gustaría más.

- Y Terry, tú elegiste éste camino. Susana no te obligó a permanecer a su lado, ella también merece ser feliz. Ayúdala a encontrar un motivo para serlo, si el teatro era su pasión, apóyala a seguir en él, puede escribir, dirigir, no sé, tú la conoces, piensa que la llenaría más y apóyala en su crecimiento. De nada te sirve anhelar un pasado que no volverá. Te lastimas a ti mismo y la lastimas a ella. Entiendo que te sea difícil abrirte ante cualquiera, pero piensa que Susana no es cualquiera, es la mujer que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti. Dale una oportunidad, dátela a ti mismo, tal vez te sorprendas.

Los amigos se despidieron con la firme intención de continuar su relación, aunque no iba a ser tan seguido como hubiesen querido, continuarían en contacto.

Albert había tenido la intención de sincerarse con Terry, pero comprendió que éste aún no estaba preparado. Sin pendientes en la ciudad, emprendió el viaje de regreso. Cuando llegó a Lakewood, Candy había ido con los Britter, así que tuvo oportunidad de solicitar una cena especial para los dos. Subió a descansar un rato y a bañarse luego del pesado viaje.

Cuando la rubia llegó, le sorprendió encontrar la casa tan callada, no veía sirvientes por ningún lado. Pero más le sorprendió encontrar en el comedor el servicio puesto para dos personas, velas y un jarrón con rosas rojas. Trataba de indagar sobre el responsable cuando sorpresivamente se sintió abrazada por la cintura

-¡Bert! Llegaste antes

-Sí princesa, te extrañé mucho

-¡Yo también! ¿Y dónde están todos?

-Solo vine yo. Quería aprovechar la casa para nosotros solos…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Gracias, mil gracias a todas las peersonas que siguen aquí, leyendo y apoyando. Este pequeño proyecto se ha convertido en algo muy importante para mi. De corazón, gracias. Abrazos y besos, en especial para las consentidotas que me dejan reviews:_

_ guadalupe: claro qu ecconcluiré, jamás pensaría en dejarla a medias_

_Nelly: ¿qué te pareció? No le salió ujururju_

_Magnolia: no te espantes amiga, aún no pasa nada. Un fajecín, quién no ha tenido uno jajaja_

_verito: ¿qué tal? ¿ya se te pasó lo amargo? jajaja, no era mi intención pero ya se empiezan a componer las cosas, aver cuánto les dura_

_Gatita Andrew: hermosa, gracias por tus palabras, me da muchísimo gusto que te siga gustando. A ver que te parecde este cap_

_CandyFan: Thanks a lot, you´re opinion is really valious to me. _

_miluxD: gracias por seguir aquí, ´no olvides dejarme tu opinión_

_Angelnr: noooo, como crees, si el wero no es cualquier tonto, y la rubia, menos, aquí si van a luchar_

_Fersita92: pues no la desaparecí, pero la alejamos un rato y le tocó su buen merecido_

_Clau Ardley: jajaja, yo también quiero reconciliarme con él a besotes_

_dulcecandy42: seguro andabas de revoltosa con las fans de Terry jajaja para darle su merecido a Eliza_

_Blackcat2010: Gracias preciosa, pues yo aquí haciéndote caso, y mandando a Eliza directito a la ch... al hospital jajaja. el wero ya no creo que sea tan celosón, luego de la charla con el terrrible_

_Zafiro Azúl Cielo 1313: Seguro tú también andabas con las fans de Terry dándole su merecido a Eliza jajaja Pero el wero ya confirmó lo que todas sabemos, que Candy sólo es de él y para él_

_Lady Lyuva: Pues te hice caso y les tuve qu ehechar la cybetada de agua fría, pero a ver cuánto me dura el gusto, porque este par anda muy querendón_

_sayuri1707: _Pues pasaron muchas cosas, aver que te pareció


	15. 15 Escape a un sueño

NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI LA HISTORIA DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENECEN, PERO ÉSTE FIC, ES MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A LA MISMA, TOTALMENTE CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO.

15. Escape a un sueño

Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Casa a solas? Exactamente ¿Qué quería decir eso? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué quería decir Albert, con eso? Una sensación cálida y pulsante comenzó a recorrer desde el pecho hasta su vientre. "Pero ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una descarada?" Pensó para sí, tratando de apaciguar el fuego en su interior. "Este monumental hombre iba a conseguir hacerla perder la cabeza, pero no la compostura… ¿O sí?"

-Ven preciosa. Hoy, serás mi invitada especial, espero que no hayas cenado aún –dijo Albert sonriendo, al tiempo que la soltaba de su confortable abrazo y le ofrecía una mano

Caballerosamente, le ayudó a llegar al comedor. La chica estaba emocionada, no podía existir un hombre más perfecto y detallista que su novio

-Permíteme un momento, voy a traer la comida, como verás, espero que te guste –dijo el chico abriendo una silla

- ¡Te ayudo! –contestó efusivamente la rubia

-No. Dije que eres mi invitada. Déjame complacerte – comentó sugerente, con un tono de voz ligeramente más ronco de lo normal

-A… Así aprovecho para lavarme las manos, -respondió ella algo nerviosa, pero convencida de ayudarlo

-Mmm, pequeña tramposa, supongo que no serías tú si tus ansias por ayudar no se hicieran presentes a cada instante. Ve a lavarte y si cuando vuelvas continúo en la cocina, entonces me ayudas – la retó alzando una ceja

- ¡El tramposo eres tú! Sabes que la distancia que yo recorreré es mayor

El rubio no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas

-Entonces, tendrás que apresurarte – le guiñó un ojo, para después salir literalmente corriendo hacia la cocina como un chiquillo travieso

-¡Albert! –dijo la indignada rubia sorprendida de semejante acción, ¿Dónde estaba el solemne tío William y qué habían hecho con él? Inevitablemente sonrió y se olvidó de cualquier duda; los absurdos nervios que la acompañaban hasta entonces, se extinguieron en segundos. Era Albert, su Albert y podía confiar ciegamente en él.

Cuando regresó del tocador, donde había aprovechado para retocar su imagen, el chico ya se hallaba aguardándola junto a la mesa. Ella no pudo evitar contemplarlo. Lucía bello aún informal; vestía una camisa negra que resaltaba sus perfectos rasgos y contrastaba con el azúl cielo de sus ojos, además estaba aquél sexi mechón de su dorado cabello cayéndole sobre la frente que lo hacía lucir algo rebelde y muy atractivo. Recordó que desde la primera vez que lo vió sin barba le había parecido ya bastante guapo y ella, desfachatadamente, no había tenido reparo en decírselo…

-¡Eres tan… hermosa! – exclamó pausadamente el chico sacándola de su ensoñación, como prueba fehaciente de que él también la había estado sometiendo a un escrutinio

-Gracias Bert, tú también –dijo coquetamente evocando las palabras dichas a su encuentro en Londres

Se dispusieron a cenar algo sencillo, como habían hecho tantas veces en su departamento; una ensalada, pasta y algunas frutas para un fondue de chocolate, entre ellas ¿Porqué no? Fresas. El aroma de las rosas inundaba el ambiente, y si esa ocasión no podía ser más perfecta, él encendió unas velas y descorchó una botella de vino

Charlaron animadamente coqueteando uno con el otro sutilmente. Un roce, una mirada, una sonrisa y un rubor ocasional fueron los constantes de la velada.

Candy comenzó a preguntarle a su adorado chico acerca de su vida en Lakewood. Él le contestó que tenía maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia y de su familia en aquél lugar, pero que también había memorias tristes y mencionó el desasosiego que lo había acompañado en ese sitio, durante su adolescencia debido a sus ansias por ser libre y recorrer el mundo. Charló un poco acerca de la desolación en la que tuvo que vivir siendo muy joven, pero los recuerdos tristes parecían no afectarle en absoluto. En ese momento, él se sentía completo y feliz.

-Desde niño, debí aprender los protocolos. Me gustaba venir a Lakewood porque aquí podía salir a explorar en la naturaleza, correr y sentirme yo mismo. Claro, de la puerta para afuera, pues la tía se enojaba si me veía jugando por la casa, aunque he de confesar que conmigo, era bastante consentidora –rememoraba el rubio

La charla se dirigió hacia varios temas distintos, Candy le contó sus deseos de actualizar los conocimientos de su profesión y de tomar algunos cursos de medicina. Para sorpresa de la enfermera, Albert le platicó acerca de algunos que él mismo había estudiado antes de su voluntariado en África. El hombre que tenía enfrente se volvía más interesante ante sus ojos a medida que le revelaba más secretos.

Cuando los dos comían algunas frutas, ella exclamó:

-¡Todo estuvo delicioso Bert, gracias!

-Pues aunque me hubiera gustado, no cociné yo, pero ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-¡Me encanta! Nunca había tenido una cena romántica –dijo la rubia felizmente para beneplácito del chico -No podría ser más perfecto. Oye pero ¿Cómo hiciste para venir antes? ¡Y sin la tía!

Albert dudó en decírselo pues no quería arruinar el momento, pero estaba harto de ocultar cosas, especialmente a ella. Él mismo, le había dado un consejo a Terry acerca de confiar en su pareja, deseaba hacerlo, confiar en ella y contarle todo cuanto quisiera. La miró y recordó cuando le pidió compartirlo todo: penas, tristezas y alegrías. En adelante lo haría, se lo prometió a sí mismo.

-No quiero que te preocupes –suplicó- Eliza tuvo un "pequeño" accidente, no fue tan grave, pero tuvimos que apresurar las cosas para que pudieran partir cuanto antes. La tía y Archie se quedaron en la mansión con los Leagan, están apoyándolos.

-¡Pero cómo! ¿Qué le pasó? –dijo asustada

-¿Recuerdas que cierta compañía de teatro está en Chicago? Pues al parecer Eliza buscó a Terry afuera de su hotel y él le reclamó delante de sus fans lo de la expulsión del san Pablo. Ella dice que a partir de ahí las fans se pusieron en su contra, pero ya la conoces. La prensa que se hallaba en el lugar, publicó que en cuanto él se adentró al lugar, dejándola en la calle, Ellza empezó a despotricar en su contra y las fans se fueron sobre ella.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! ¡Pobre Eliza! Y a Terry ¿Cómo se le ocurrió esa tontería? Además a él ni lo expulsaron, decidió irse por su cuenta ¿Porqué le reclamó? –decía la rubia atropelladamente, afortunadamente Albert había omitido ciertos detalles escabrosos

-Candy, él no lo hizo con doble intención, ni se enteró. Supongo que era algo que tenía pendiente o incluso ella misma lo provocó, recuerda que Eliza no suele ser muy recatada con su vocabulario. Pero de verdad ya está mejor, por eso decidí regresar –dijo tratando de calmarla y con un adorable puchero le pidió:

- Ya no hablemos de eso, por favor. Quiero disfrutar contigo

Candy se sonrojó súbitamente, la pelirroja salió disparada de su mente y solo pudo enfocarse en la última oración: "-Quiero disfrutar contigo- ¿En serio había escuchado tal aseveración? Concéntrate Candy, la voz de Albert es muy dulce, tal vez yo exagero inventándome significados alternos a lo que inocentemente me dice, después de todo, es un caballero. Ay, pero es un caballero tan lindo, que me obnubila por completo la razón…"

La chica decididamente tomó una fresa con dos dedos y la colocó frente a los labios de su amado

-Si aseguras que todo está bien, sé que lo está. Disfrutemos entonces –fue su turno de sonar coqueta

El rubio se removió de su asiento algo nervioso. Estaba cayendo en su propia trampa. Pero ciertamente gozaría cayendo. Mordió la fresa y un poco de su jugo resbaló lentamente hacia un costado de su boca. Candy sujetó delicadamente las manos del rubio para evitar que se limpiase. Quiso rememorar el primer beso y audazmente se levantó de su silla para lamer el delgado hilo de jugo de fresa que tan tentador le resultaba. No supo exactamente porqué lo hizo, no pensaba, no planeaba, simplemente por vez primera, cedía a sus propios deseos. Al tocar sus labios con la lengua, depositó un suave beso en un movimiento que al chico le pareció increíblemente erótico. Jamás hubiera imaginado a su inocente novia jugando un juego tan deliciosamente provocativo. Pero esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¿Quieres más? –preguntó sugestiva rozando aún sus labios

Quiso atraerla hacia sí pero en una fracción de segundo Candy soltó sus manos y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás sonriendo con una afrenta pintada en la frente: "atrápame" y sin más, salió corriendo rumbo a la estancia.

Ágilmente, el rubio se lanzó a perseguirla. Riendo como un par de niños, corretearon por el lugar. Frente a las escaleras, él parecía a punto de atraparla, cuando repentinamente la rubia exclamó asustada viendo hacia la puerta

-¡La tía abuela! –desconcertado, el chico volteó hacia allí, dando oportunidad a la rubia de salir disparada hacia la biblioteca. Rió de sí mismo por caer ingenuamente en la trampa de la chica

-¡Ya comprobamos quién es la tramposa! –le gritó juguetonamente yendo a su alcance

Candy rió por todo lo alto y rodeando el escritorio, contestó desafiante:

-Lo que pasa es que el tío abuelo es tan anciano que carece de condición y como buena enfermera debo vigilar su bienestar e impulsarlo a hacer ejercicio

El rubio, boquiabierto, la retó viéndola a los ojos:

-Vamos a hacerlo más interesante, apostemos algo si estás tan segura

-Si no me atrapas, tendrás que velar mi sueño– le respondió ella jadeando ligeramente –dormirás en mi habitación y charlaremos hasta muy tarde, como en los viejos tiempos

-Muy bien, y si te atrapo, podré hacer lo que quiera contigo esta noche…

-¡Hecho! –contestó sin pensar. Se lanzó riendo en otra carrera alrededor de la biblioteca, pero al reflexionar la connotación de esas palabras, se detuvo tras un sillón y preguntó

-¿Qué significa "lo que quieras" exactamente?

Pero esa incertidumbre, le costó caro; pues Albert aprovechó para saltar el respaldo del sillón y jalarla hacia sus brazos, cayendo bruscamente él sobre el mullido mueble y ella, sobre el amplio pecho masculino

-Significa que el anciano tío abuelo, se cobrará al fin lo que le debes – dijo el chico recorriendo sus manos por la cintura femenina y depositándolas al comienzo de las firmes curvas de su cadera. Con un simple movimiento la atrajo más hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, tal como había deseado hacerlo desde que la vió entrar por la puerta.

Albert sentía el frenético latir de su corazón, y dudó que hubiese sido ocasionado por la carrera. Adoraba a esa mujer, la necesitaba. Le gustaba a un nivel que jamás siquiera pudo haber vislumbrado. Incluso su menudo cuerpo, se amoldaba perfecto al suyo. Había memorizado las curvas femeninas de su amada y fantaseado en muchas ocasiones poder tocarla; ni siquiera de una manera obscena, simplemente sentirla a su lado. Aunque tampoco podía negar que ciertos detalles se inmiscuían en sus sueños provocadoramente. La amaba, la deseaba…

Candy se sentía en el escenario ideal. Nunca un chico había tenido tantas atenciones hacia su persona. Ni tampoco, en el pasado podía ser ella misma ya que innegablemente, tenía la necesidad de mostrar cuan fuerte y optimista era, en especial cuando los demás se abatían con sus propios problemas. Albert, en cambio, hablaba de sus penas y parecía no afectarle. Era un hombre maduro y fuerte; además podía actuar muy tierno con ella y acababa de mostrarle un lado travieso que aún no conocía del todo, pero que ya le encantaba. Adoraba que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, embriagarse con su varonil aroma y sentir sus dulces labios posarse con ansias sobre los de ella y sentir esa lengua ávida de probarla. Le encantaba poder acariciar su torso y sentir sus cálidas manos recorrer su cuerpo. No podía imaginar que sentiría de tenerlas tocando bajo su ropa.

-¡Me encantas! Mi princesa hermosa ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

A Candy se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, tan tierno, tan dulce, sentirlo casi a su merced e inevitablemente, sonrió

-Enamorarme perdidamente de ti, eso es todo –respondió viéndolo fijamente

Albert fue incorporándose, conmovido por sus palabras, y acomodándola suavemente sobre sus piernas le dijo

-Eso yo lo hice desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, aunque no creí que ese sentimiento pudiera cambiar, lo hizo. Cada día me enamoro más de ti

La chica respondió abrazándolo emocionada.

-Ha sido una velada maravillosa, pero creo que tengo que cumplir una apuesta –mencionó el rubio –Vamos a la cama, voy a velar tu sueño

-¿Qué no eso era si no me atrapabas? –preguntó confundida

-Ah, cierto. Bueno, pues vamos y haré contigo lo que quiera –respondió sintiéndola tensar su cuerpo- pero no te asustes, pequeña ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que te incomode?

-No, Bert. Claro que no

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y como leyéndose mutuamente, se pusieron los pijamas a juego. Candy soltó su cabello para cepillarlo cuando el rubio dio algunos golpecitos en la puerta

-Pasa, estoy vestida

-¿Recuerdas como era cuando vivíamos juntos? –adentrándose a la habitación

-Claro, pasábamos horas charlando antes de dormir. Al otro día no quería despertar –

-Lo sé, por eso tenía que tentarte con desayunos aromáticos, era un buen incentivo para sacarte de la cama –dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa

-Me conoces demasiado –respondió apesadumbrada- yo en cambio, nunca pude sorprenderte con una buena comida

-Por supuesto que sí. Además me hipnotizaba tanto el verte moviendo por la cocina, con esos pequeños accidentes que parecían seguirte como imán, que todos tus esfuerzos me hacían disfrutar el doble de tu comida, eso sin contar la compañía de la invaluable amiga que siempre me levantaba el ánimo

La chica sonrió con resignación, en el fondo sabía que la cocina no era lo suyo.

-Déjalo así

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu cabello –acercándose y pasando los dedos entre sus rizos- me gusta así. Siempre me ha gustado

La abrazó y hundió su nariz entre para aspirar un delicado aroma a flores. Ella se giró un poco y besó su mejilla.

Sintiéndose pleno y más feliz de lo que había sido jamás. En su interior se vislumbraba lo que podría ser su futuro. Así, con ella entre sus brazos sabía con seguridad que no necesitaría más, se reflejó en sus esmeraldas y quiso terminar de sincerarse por completo esa noche:

-Te amo…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

_Mil disculpas por el retraso, tuve unos días algo complicados, pero aquí estoy poniéndome al corriente. Por favor no me alucinen por dejarlas así, esta semana continúo con los dos capítulos prometidos. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por continuar aquí, conmigo. _

_Por ahí me dijeron que inconscientemente, con el capítulo anterior, todas queríamos ser fan de Terry ¿? Sí, pero no por los atributos del personaje, sino para darle su buena guamiza a Eliza jajajaja. Es que los rubios son tan nobles, que no los veo involucrados directa ni indirectamente en algún acto violento, en cambio, el actor tiene un temperamento adecuado para provocar acciones arrebatadas, incluso, como dice mi amiga Victoria, con las fans de la vida real (con todo respeto)_

_Leo todo el tiempo sus reviews y sus palabras, convierten cada día en uno más especial. Les quiero muchísimo. Abrazos_

_miluxD: hermosa, ya te busqué y me salen como 15 personas con el mismo nombre. Mi foto es la de una zombie con una muñeca asomándose. ¿Y la tuya? _

_Kpezoa: Gracias linda_

_Grau grey: lo intento, de verdad, pero que gusto que estés aquí_

_Magnolia A: Creo que así somos cuando empiezan los noviazgos. Todo es perfecto y lindo, poco a poco vamos viendo la realidad jajjaja_

_Guest: jajaja, tal vez es lo que le hace falta a Eliza para aplacarse, la cogidita_

_Victoria40: insisto, cada que leo tu comentario, me vuelvo a carcajear. _

_Nelly: Me acuerdo que cuando Candy va a NY, decepcionada dice "pensé que sería más romántico" Bueno, pues a mi parecer, su deseo tenía que realizarse con quien valorara realmente el tiempo a su lado, o sea, nuestro güero favorito_

_Gatita Andrew: Yo también quiero que sigan, pero nómas antojan jajaja_

_Carito Andrew: Gracias linda, él es bello, simplemente bello_

_Verito: Claro, es perfecto, la conoce y la acepta como es, igual que ella. Así es el verdadero amor en mi concepción_

_Blackcat2010: No pues si yo también me lo quiero cenar, de eso no hay duda, pero esa pecosa está muy chapada a l antigua, nada más es que se decida_

_Clau Ardley: jajaja Yo también me lo encuero, como no, pero el caso es que Candy lo encuere_

_Fersita92: Pues que sigan de tórtolitos a ver cuánto les dura…_

_Dulcecandy42: pues sí, pobre Terry, pero fue su decisión, lo mas difícil era dejar a Susana, lo hizo. Pero luego se regresó… Bueno, pues él solito cayó en lo que más criticaba. Ni modo_

_Lady Lyuva: Córrete que te alcanzo… jajajaj, insisto que iba más ad hoc_

_Sayuri1707: Saludos linda_


End file.
